


【超蝙】灼心蚀骨（不义联盟  黑化不义超 挖脑老爷）

by hyacinth88



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian - Freeform, M/M, jason - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth88/pseuds/hyacinth88
Summary: 布莱尼亚克战争后，不义超人赢得了胜利，蝙蝠侠被捕，对于蝙蝠侠的一次次反抗，黑化的超人采用了极端的手段……设定采用不义联盟，结局与漫画游戏不一样，本作者更丧病一点，不适的同学还请手下留情。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. 第一章  过去的友情

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化，脑抽文，注意别踩雷，不适应者慎入，慎入，慎入，人物ooc是作者的锅，超蝙属于彼此

被士兵从红太阳房里带出来时，卡拉心情十分平静，没有一丝惶恐不安，她已经做出了决定，无论卡尔说什么，她都不会屈服，卡拉始终铭记着母亲的遗志，她要引导自己唯一的血亲走向正途。残酷的暴政只能让地球沦落到和曾经的氪星一样的下场，这种悲剧不应该再上演一次。

手上戴着的手铐带着绿莹莹的光，那是从蝙蝠侠战甲上拆下来的氪石，它抑制了卡拉的超能力，现在她和普通人一样软弱无力，在来的路上，卡拉想了许久，她有很多的话要同卡尔说，卡尔会走错路不全是他的错，他送来地球时还是个婴儿，他不知道曾经的氪星上暴政带来的影响，卡拉觉得自己还有说服卡尔的余地，他们是血亲不是吗？一脉相承的血亲之间应该互相理解。

卡拉被带到了一个空旷的房间，不知道为什么，踏入这个房间时，卡拉觉得一股莫名的寒气从脚下升起，她不由得微微战栗起来，这个房间有种压抑的阴郁的氛围，卡拉甚至有点不想进入这里。

卡尔就站在房间的中央，他背对着卡拉，身上那套黑色的布莱尼亚克战甲上布满紫色的电子纹路，仿佛一个狰狞的图腾，士兵押解卡拉到门口就停下了脚步，他们敬畏着这里，打开门后他们甚至赶紧低下了头，不敢往房间多看一眼，将卡拉推进去就马上关闭了房门。

超人缓慢的转过身来，看见他的眼睛时，卡拉的心忍不住狂跳了一下，她从来没看过有人的眼睛如卡尔这般，蔚蓝色的眼睛里平静无波，就仿佛已经结冰了一样，那种毫无感情的眼神仿佛宝石雕刻的装饰品一样，在活人的脸上只让人觉得胆寒。

“你和布莱尼亚克的战舰融合成了一体？”卡拉用干涩的声音问道。

“布莱尼亚克死了，”超人扬起一边的嘴角，带着大仇得报的快意残忍的神色说道：“他收藏的城市我很快就会解放，到时候我会拥有一个超过所有灯戒军团的军队，我想让你加入我们，一起统领他们，卡拉，我们可以一起创造一个世界，一个新氪星。”

“不，卡尔，你这么做是错的，你要的不是和平安定的统治，你要的是残忍的镇压和恐怖的屈服……”卡拉曾经满腹的热忱，想说的内心话在看见卡尔的眼睛时，突然一句也说不出来了，她明白现在的卡尔已经不是她可以劝得动的人，他们毕竟认识的时间不长，卡尔对她也仅仅是家人这个概念。

“我想见蝙蝠侠。”卡拉怀抱着最后的希望说道：“我什么都不会做，就看看他就行……”

卡尔沉默了，他的沉默让卡拉战栗了起来，卡拉觉得浑身寒冷彻骨：“你不会连他也杀了吧？他是你最好的朋友……”

“曾经是……”卡尔低声说道，他垂下眼帘让人看不清他眼里的神色：“他曾经是我最好的朋友，唯一的朋友，我还想让他做我孩子的教父，让我们成为一家人……”

“所以呢？”卡拉握着自己的双手，因为愤怒身体有些微微发抖：“就因为他反对你独裁，你就杀了他？！”

“你不是想见他吗？”卡尔深深地看了卡拉一眼，然后嘴角勾起诡异的笑容：“他就在这里。”

“蝙蝠侠？！”卡拉疑惑的巡视着这空荡荡的房间，卡尔抬起手打了个响指，他身后正中那个筒状的圆柱，外面金属的外壳慢慢褪去，露出里面玻璃的容器。

随着玻璃容器一点点显露，卡拉的眼睛难以置信的慢慢瞪大，看清楚里面的物体，卡拉忍不住捂着嘴巴发出一阵嘶哑的惨叫声：“不，不，不……”

玻璃的容器里，浸泡着一个完整的大脑和脊髓，从脊髓上延伸出的神经如树木的树枝一样延伸成一个人的形状，正中一颗鲜红的人类心脏正在有规律的跳动着，神经的末端都链接在一个个电路上，可以看见电子的电流在上面流淌。

“蝙蝠侠就在此。”卡尔用一种带着孩童恶作剧时拔掉昆虫翅膀的残忍笑意看着一脸崩溃的卡拉：“现在他就在这里，哪里也不能去，你想和他说什么呢？说吧，卡拉，他能听得见，或者你想变成这样陪陪他？”

终于崩溃的卡拉捂着头发出极度扭曲的尖叫声，她看着那个容器里的大脑，然后捂着嘴巴狂吐了起来，直到将黄绿的胆汁吐出来。

在歇斯底里的惨叫声中，卡尔忍不住放声大笑起来，那是一种刀锋入腹般的快意，痛到极致的畅快感，就像他将失去意识的蝙蝠侠放进那个分解舱里，准备按下启动按钮时，他心底那个带着眼镜的小记者在他内心建构起来的牢笼里嘶喊一样。

他听得见他内心的疯狂的呐喊，克拉克在他内心疯狂的想阻止他这么干，他在对卡尔怒吼，在对卡尔苦苦哀求，但是都被卡尔冷硬的意志力给打压下去，当他按下那个分解按钮时，他能听见他的内心的克拉克如卡拉一样的哭嚎声，以及周围一切的崩塌声。

他瞪大了眼睛，浑身僵硬的看着分解激光将蝙蝠侠身上苍白的皮肤割开，然后从鲜红的血肉里露出惨白的骨头，激光刀一点点破开那些骨头，然后将粉红色的大脑和脊髓从那具身体剥离。

这个过程非常缓慢，卡尔觉得那些刀子不仅割在蝙蝠侠身上，也割在自己身上，他甚至能清晰的感觉到刀子在自己躯体上游移的感觉，他眼睛瞪得大大的，他的内心在颤抖，几乎快要散架了，但是他强迫自己不移开眼睛，直到那些大脑和脊髓被完整的取出来，然后小心翼翼的被放到一旁干净的容器里。

卡尔自始至终面无表情，他能感觉自己脸上的冷硬，比大理石更硬，比冰块更冷，但是更冷的水迹划过自己面颊时，他伸手抹了一把脸才诧异的发现那些是眼泪，他不知何时已经泪流满面，明明心都麻木了，为什么眼泪还会无法停歇？他明明早就忘记悲伤了……

取出大脑，心脏和神经的躯壳，宛如一堆被残忍撕碎的布娃娃，蝙蝠侠表情平静，仿佛在熟睡一样，他根本毫无知觉，所以不会有任何痛苦，卡尔闭上眼睛，然后睁开眼，用热射线将面前的躯体烧成了一捧灰白的灰烬。

取出一个玻璃瓶，超人亲手一把一把将那些灰烬装在瓶里，然后他抱着瓶子飞向太空，飞到哥谭市，将那些灰烬撒在哥谭的边边角角，最后他降落在空无一人的韦恩庄园，亲手挖开了韦恩夫妇的墓，将剩下的骨灰放在两具尸骨中间。

“你回家了，布鲁斯。”超人亲声呢喃着，就像生怕吵醒熟睡中的婴儿一样，最后超人亲吻了手里的玻璃瓶，骨灰带着一种苦涩味粘在他的嘴唇上，他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一瞬间他甚至想将这些灰烬全部吃下去，这样的话，这样话，布鲁斯就是自己一个人的了，融化在他的血肉里和他成为一体，只是他一个人的布鲁斯，谁也带不走。

但是最终他放下手里的玻璃瓶，让布鲁斯陪伴在他父母身边，然后亲手填埋好了坟墓，最后他头也不回的冲向太空，回到战舰上，他知道，直到地球毁灭他都不会再踏上哥谭一步。


	2. 第二章  崩溃

没有了蝙蝠侠的反抗军如同一盘散沙，在超人眼里都是乌合之众，接到超人命令去剿灭叛军的戴安娜很久才回到布莱尼亚克战舰一次，之前的瞭望塔被炸毁后，超人索性将布莱尼亚克战舰停在太空中作为基地。

一进战舰，戴安娜就感觉气氛的微妙，大家都在忙碌，也不交谈，跟他们说话，其他人都带着躲闪的表情回避她的问题，忍不住的戴安娜亲自去找卡尔。

卡尔一直待在战舰上的控制室里，坐在他的操纵台上，双手十指相抵，仿佛在冥想又仿佛在沉思，戴安娜进来时，他抬眼看了戴安娜一眼公事公办的问道：“有什么需要汇报的？”

卡尔冷漠的态度让戴安娜心里有些不快，就仿佛被针扎了一下似得，从卡尔决定在地球建立政权以来，她一直不离不弃的跟着他身边，对他马首是瞻，言听计从，全心全意的陪在他身边，甘愿付出所有的一切。

戴安娜改变自己的妆容，让自己变的妩媚，穿上性感华丽的礼服，展现她女性曼妙的身姿，这些原本她都嗤之以鼻的手段，可为了卡尔她愿意改变自己，去顺应卡尔的喜好，作为亚马逊的女王，她了解自己的魅力，也确信只有她配和卡尔并肩站在一起，卡尔是这个世界的王，而除了自己谁还配当他的皇后？

卡尔喜欢善解人意的女性，自己要学露易丝那样做他的解语花，想到这里，戴安娜对着卡尔露出一个真挚的微笑：“叛军都收拾的差不多了，我想知道这里情况如何。”

“目前一切顺利。”卡尔不冷不热的回答道，他的心思就仿佛在其他地方，根本就不在这个房间里。

“那卡拉如何了？”戴安娜努力想和卡尔拉近话题，知道作为唯一的血亲，卡尔对卡拉还是有特别的感情的：“如果她还是冥顽不灵，也许我可以和她谈谈，女人之间比较好说话，我会劝服她的……”

“你关心她？”卡尔这才看向戴安娜，说话时一边的眉毛高高挑起，带着玩味的表情。

“她救过我。”戴安娜有些不快的回答道：“在天堂岛，如果不是她救我出牢狱，我恐怕还一直被关在里面……”

面对卡尔似笑非笑的表情，戴安娜觉得一阵气恼，就仿佛自己隐藏的那一点点小心思都被卡尔看穿了一样，她不由得握紧了拳头：“别这么看着我，卡尔，你知道我一直都是为了你……”

“如果你想看她就去吧，”卡尔大发慈悲的说道：“顺便带点吃的东西，她最近不怎么吃东西。”

戴安娜不满的转过身，她鞠躬尽瘁，任劳任怨，却连一句体贴的问候都得不到，但是同时她也告诫自己，卡尔只是忘不掉露易丝而已，之前他们都在打仗，没时间去儿女情长，现在所有的障碍都没了，作为半神他们有长长久久的时间相处，卡尔那么渴望孩子，家庭，这些自己都可以给他。

卡尔是个长情的男人，这不正是他的优点？卡尔不会像史蒂夫那样，自己做了那么多，他却宣告自己更爱自己的祖国，卡尔却把露易丝看的比全世界都重要，而露易丝已经不在了，卡尔对露易丝的感情总有一天会变淡，卡尔喜欢温柔的女性，要善解人意就不能太急躁，否则会被卡尔厌恶的。

走到门口时，戴安娜像是想起了什么，转过身来她看向卡尔：“卡尔，蝙蝠侠你怎么处置了？”

蝙蝠侠三个字就像一颗炸弹一样在两个人之间炸开，卡尔的目光一下子变的如同利剑一样，冰冷锋利，他盯着戴安娜眼里带着杀气，戴安娜感到毛骨悚然，不由得后退了一步，本能的去摸腰里的长剑。

“你无需担心，我已经处置他了。”刚刚那种锋芒毕露的感觉转瞬即逝，卡尔又是一副漫不经心的语调平淡的说道：“世上再也不会有蝙蝠侠了。”

“你杀了他？”戴安娜筹措的问道，有些难以置信，但是同时又有一种松了口气的感觉，卡尔一直执着蝙蝠侠，总是三番两次的放过他，现在他终于下定决心了？

“你质疑我？”卡尔的语调又变得生冷起来，戴安娜连忙摇头：“不，怎么会卡尔，你决定一向是正确的，那么我去看卡拉了……”

戴安娜几乎是逃出了控制室，她靠在门上，抚摸着自己砰砰乱跳的心脏，不知道什么时候卡尔变得那么生硬冷漠，只是几句话都几乎让人受不了。

长出了一口气戴安娜平复了一下情绪，决定先去看看卡拉，听从了卡尔的话，她先去厨房取了一份麦片粥，打算用知心姐姐的样子劝服卡拉，如果卡拉被劝服了，卡尔会多么高兴，一定会非常感激自己。

看见红太阳房里的卡拉，戴安娜吓了一跳，卡拉躺在地上，一动不动，完全没有生气的样子，她面容憔悴，金发都干枯了，嘴唇上都是干裂的皮，整个人都枯萎了。

“赫拉啊，你怎么会这个样子？”戴安娜扶起卡拉，对她的惨状震惊不已，不应该啊？当初卡尔在红太阳房关了那么久都好好的，卡拉只关了几天怎么就变成了这样？

戴安娜仔细检查了卡拉的身体，她身体好好的，连微小的擦伤都没有，排斥有人对她用刑，旁边的桌上摆放着一份冷透的餐点，内容丰富，卡尔看样子也没有虐待她，卡拉如此憔悴，难道是精神上的？

戴安娜想不通，她将卡拉扶起来时，卡拉发出细微的呻吟声，然后睁开了没有焦距的眼睛。

“卡拉，是我。”戴安娜露出最温柔的笑容，用哄小孩的语气对着卡拉说道：“你看样子很不好，先吃点东西好吗？”

说着戴安娜殷勤的端过那碗热腾腾的麦片粥，牛奶的香气让卡拉似乎振作了一点，戴安娜舀起一勺温热的粥送到卡拉嘴边，卡拉张开嘴小心翼翼的嘬着粥水。

戴安娜满意的看着卡拉吃了两三口麦片粥才说道：“我刚刚见过卡尔了……”

听见卡尔的名字，卡拉的嘴唇颤抖了起来，没有咽下的粥水从她嘴角滑落，戴安娜掏出手帕替她擦了擦嘴角：“卡尔很关心你，知道你没怎么好好吃东西，特意提醒我带吃的给你……”

卡拉低着头看不清她的表情，戴安娜将汤勺再度放在她的嘴巴：“卡拉别和卡尔做对了，他一直都爱着你，你与他做对会让他很痛苦，也许你不认同他的手段，但是相信我，地球在他的统治下才能迎来真正的和平……”

“和平……”卡拉抬起头用无神的眼睛看着戴安娜，戴安娜觉得卡拉有些被自己说动了，于是想再接再厉：“对啊，你看蝙蝠侠那些人，他们长久以来为地球带来了什么，只是让战争激化……”

一声刺耳的尖叫传来，戴安娜看着卡拉突然伸手打翻了自己手里的粥碗，然后尖叫着往旁边爬去，卡拉扑到一旁的洗漱台前，剧烈的呕吐起来，刚刚吃下的粥很快被吐了个干净，但是她还是停止不了，只能趴在洗手池不停的干呕。

戴安娜惊呆了，她顾不上被洒了一身的粥水，连忙到洗漱台前，安抚呕吐不止的卡拉：“卡拉，卡拉你怎么了？”

终于筋疲力尽的卡拉再也没有呕吐，她像断了线的木偶一样从洗漱台滑坐到地上，戴安娜拿出干净的毛巾替她擦拭，听见卡拉失神般的喃喃自语：“不要，不要挖我的脑子……”

一阵恐惧从心底蔓延开来，戴安娜举着毛巾呆呆的惊呼道：“天啊，卡尔，你究竟做了什么？”

卡尔坐在控制台上，看着红太阳房的监视器，他看着戴安娜狼狈不堪的将崩溃的卡拉扶起，手忙脚乱的替她擦拭，而卡拉就像冻坏的鹌鹑一样，颤抖的躺在床上，哭泣尖叫弄的戴安娜手足无措。

卡尔心满意足的关上监视器，长长的吐出一口气，卡尔.艾尔是什么？他是地球的统治者，是人世间唯一的皇帝，是镇压一切犯罪的制裁之神，他是世界政权的支柱。

所以卡尔不能哭泣，不能放声尖叫，不能歇斯底里的去发泄自己的情绪，更别提将他陷入疯狂的原因是反叛的首领，政权最大的威胁蝙蝠侠，哪怕那些阴郁的情绪如毒素一般在他体内肆虐，膨胀，几乎要冲破他的身体，将他腐蚀殆尽。 

所以当他看见卡拉崩溃时，居然有一种神奇的解脱感从心底油然而生，就好像那些腐蚀他心灵的情感终于找到了发泄的出口，作为自己唯一的血亲，卡拉是同自己如此的相似，他们都拥有钢铁之躯，同时还拥有一颗凡人之心。

卡尔本可以利用布莱尼亚克的思维控制装置，洗去这段折磨卡拉的记忆，但是最后他还是选择让卡拉替他承受这份痛苦，就好像饱受磨难的虔诚信徒，看见钉在十字架上残破不堪的圣子，会有种神圣，解脱，获救的感觉。

卡尔通过监控器观察卡拉，然后看着卡拉崩溃的样子，将她想象成另一个自己，另一个弱小可怜的超人，失去所爱后崩溃的样子，然后获得那种扭曲的满足感，来维持自己破败不堪的心灵，保持自己冷酷无情，以及高高在上的一面。

布莱尼亚克的控制室可以监控地球上的一切，卡尔独自在这间房间里，地球上任何一个角落却逃不出他的耳目，飞鸟展翅的声音，鲸鱼浮出水面的声音，孩童追逐打闹的声音，夫妻间斗嘴的声音，甚至蚊虫呢喃的声音……

波澜壮阔的声音洪流，宛如一曲巨大的交响乐，而他就是唯一坐在贵宾席上冷眼旁观的观众，万千世界就这样展现在他面前，而他却沉浸在黑暗里，独自咀嚼着孤独和伤痛，世间已经没有任何事情能撼动他的心，他的心宛如一块岩石，被千刀万剐后，变成一个神祇的雕像，无喜无悲，万物不在眼中。

“你杀了他！”突然舞台的灯光熄灭了，周围的声音全部褪去，只有一个熟悉的再不能熟悉的声音响起，在一片黑暗中，聚光灯下带着老土的黑框眼镜，一身乡村范的克拉克肯特就站在他面前，手指着他愤怒的控诉着。

又来了！卡尔皱起眉捏捏鼻梁，闭上眼睛再睁开眼，克拉克还站在他面前甚至更近了一步，他们几乎一步之遥：“你是个凶手！”从哥谭回来这个怪异的幻象就时不时的蹦出来控诉他的罪行，一次比一次真实。

“是，我杀了他，那又怎样？”卡尔嘲讽的看着这个他脑海臆想出来的克拉克，面对面的指责他，克拉克几乎和他脸贴着脸，卡尔甚至可以看见他眼里的红血丝和眼底灼烧的怒火。

“为什么你这种自大狂妄，丧失人性的人还活着？”卡尔的幻觉一直不停的逼问他，他看见克拉克对他伸出手，狠狠的勒住他的气管，不停的问道：“为什么你要活着？为什么你要活着？为什么你要活着？”

“因为我想看到一个更好的世界……”卡尔能感觉克拉克的手越收越紧，他嘶嘶的抽着气，艰难的说道：“因为世界需要我去改正他……”

“你撒谎，”克拉克用言语的匕首一刀一刀的捅着他：“你是为了你自己，你怕再次受到伤害，索性去伤害其他人……”

卡尔说不出话来，他感觉克拉克快要勒断自己的颈骨了，这让他窒息，同时又有一种解脱的快感，在感觉灵魂要离开自己的躯壳时，一阵猛烈的电击突然贯穿他全身。

卡尔大叫着，从幻像里清醒过来，他的双手掐在自己脖子上，用力到指关节发白，他好不容易才松开自己僵硬的手指，然后捂着喉咙惊天动地的咳嗽起来。

卡尔倒在自己的王座上，咳嗽的像个病重之人，他脖子上红肿一片，恐怕明天就会变成乌青色，一根细长的电缆线从控制台的墙壁上伸出来，像小动物担心主人去舔涤他的手指一样缠绕在卡尔手腕上。

“你帮我赶走了幻觉？”卡尔看着手腕上仿佛活着生物的电缆线，电缆线颤动了一下，像是再回应卡尔又像在担心他安抚他一样。

“我没事，我没事……”卡尔像抚摸小猫小狗一样，摸索着电缆线，他闭上眼睛，能够听见房间里唯二的另一个平稳的心跳声，仿佛服用了镇痛剂一样，施加在身体和心灵上的痛苦都消失了，卡尔一遍遍对自己说道：“没事的，马上，我们都不需要等太久的……”


	3. 第三章 小丑超人

戴安娜惶恐不安的站在主控室，面对一脸冷漠的卡尔，她能感觉到有些事超出了她预想的范围，所以她不得不再次面见卡尔。

“卡尔，卡拉的情况很不好，她……”戴安娜对着面无表情的卡尔有些艰难的说道：“她很糟糕，似乎是精神方面出了问题，她需要正规的医生治疗，我帮不上什么……”

“嗯，我知道了。”卡尔没给戴安娜回应，也没下令去给卡拉找医生治疗，这让戴安娜越发不安起来，她犹豫了好久才小心翼翼的说道：“卡拉一直大叫，说不要挖她的脑子，这是怎么回事？”

卡尔没有回答，一瞬间沉默的气氛让室内的空气变的沉重起来，大概过了几十秒卡尔才慢吞吞的站起来，然后一步一步走向戴安娜。

卡尔身上带着一种压抑的阴暗的气息，就像浓稠化不开的黑夜一般，他越靠近，戴安娜越是忍不住害怕，好像对面是一头嗜血的野兽在对她步步逼近，她强忍着后退的冲动，倔强的看向卡尔，卡尔走到和她只有一步之遥的地方停下脚步，居高临下的看着她：“你想知道？”

“呵呵……”卡尔发出一阵诡异的笑声，让戴安娜起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，然后卡尔伸手指向控制台，他战甲上的电子纹路闪烁，然后从控制台背后升起一个玻璃瓶。

戴安娜惊呼了一声，连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，她看见那个泡在生命溶液里的完整大脑和脊髓，还有跳动的鲜红心脏和链接电路的神经：“这是什么？”

“蝙蝠侠！”卡尔的话让戴安娜觉得五雷轰顶，她万万没想到卡尔对蝙蝠侠的处置是这个，虽然戴安娜一直巴不得蝙蝠侠死掉，但是这样处置，连她这个盼着蝙蝠侠死的人也觉得有些受不了：“这，这有些过分了，卡尔……”

仿佛如冰水醍醐灌顶，戴安娜顿时觉得寒冷彻骨，不由得瞪大了眼睛：“天哪！你，你让卡拉看见了这个？”

“卡拉一直吵着要见蝙蝠侠，我满足了她。”卡尔平淡的说道，就仿佛在谈论天气好坏一样，他走到大脑的容器面前，用手指轻轻的刮着玻璃的容器表面，就像抚摸情人的脸庞，卡尔眯起眼睛露出一抹笑容：“你真漂亮，布鲁斯……”

“漂亮？”戴安娜也忍不住哆嗦了起来，如果单纯作为一个标本来说，容器里的器官确实漂亮，粉色的大脑和脊髓链接着下面通红的有节律在跳动的心脏，布莱尼亚克的技术十分成熟，所有的神经都被完整的取了出来，连如发丝的末梢神经也完好无缺，在生命液里，那些神经的分枝在生命液里如蝴蝶翅膀一般微微颤动，上面肉眼可见的静电流闪耀着，如点点碎钻，组成一幅很美的写实派画作。

但是！那是蝙蝠侠啊？那是他们熟知的人，就算最后反目成仇，但是曾经一起共事过的伙伴变成如今的样子，还是冲击着戴安娜作为人的良知，她可以想象出蝙蝠侠是怎么被一点一点分解，然后从血肉，骨头里取出那些器官和神经的，她几乎不忍看下去，不由得撇开头喘息着说道：“太过了，卡尔，这太过了……”

“这不就是你所希望的？”卡尔走过来捏住戴安娜的下巴强迫她抬起头看着前方的容器：“你总是对我说，要除掉蝙蝠侠，现在心满意足了，你为什么还是不满意？”

“不，我想要的不是这个！”卡尔的指尖冰冷，触碰皮肤就像刀刃放在皮肤上一样，戴安娜忍无可忍的伸手打掉了卡尔的手指：“你可以杀他，而不是这样，这样……”

“这样什么？”卡尔冷哼道，他轻蔑的看着戴安娜不肖的说道：“你以为杀了蝙蝠侠一了百了就显得比较仁慈了？看清楚我们手上夺取过多少生命，可笑至极。”

“之前那些都是必要的牺牲，是为了世界和平。”戴安娜义正言辞的说道。

“为了世界和平？哈……”卡尔终于轻笑出声，然后他的脸色一变冷冷的瞅着戴安娜：“别给自己粉饰太平了，戴安娜，真言套索都知道和平根本不在你心里……”

就像拼命遮盖的瑕疵被人无情的扒出来，戴安娜感到一阵眩晕，她失去使用真言套索的资格那时起，她就知道自己的手有多脏，可是她这是为了谁？全天下人，只有卡尔没资格指责她这一点，而卡尔却毫不留情的掀开她的痛脚。

跌跌撞撞的离开控制间，戴安娜都不知道自己是怎么走回自己的房间的，关上大门，她双目无神的四处环顾，然后她看见放在房间里的一面巨大的水晶穿衣镜。

那是神王宙斯送给亚马逊女王希波吕忒的礼物，后来戴安娜从母亲那里讨来，只是为了将自己的容颜打扮的更精致，流光溢彩的水晶镜，上面用金银镂空的花纹和名贵的宝石妆点着，镜子里一个穿着性感礼服，妆容精致的女人站在面前。

戴安娜看着镜子中的自己，呼吸越来越急促，然后她突然大叫一声，然后用拳头用力砸向镜面，一下，两下，三下，精美的镂空花纹被砸的扭曲变形，上面的宝石脱落，滚落一地，清晰的镜面碎裂成无数的碎块，镜子的女人破碎扭曲变得无比丑陋。

戴安娜尖叫着，嘶喊着，然后用头撞向破碎的镜面，一丝鲜血从她的额头上滑下，蜿蜒着流过她的面颊，戴安娜先是哽咽的哭泣了两声，然后突然放声大笑起来。

卡尔是故意的，他故意让自己看见他残酷的一面，同时也清楚的表达了他对自己的轻蔑，一直以来自己对卡尔的爱慕，卡尔都看在眼里，但是他从来没有给予过回应，每当她想更进一步，卡尔都冷漠的看着她不予回应，而今天卡尔清清楚楚的表达出他对自己的轻蔑，戴安娜对超人的深情，在卡尔心里根本没有任何意义，戴安娜的分量，她比不上露易丝，她甚至比不上蝙蝠侠！

歇斯底里的大笑后，戴安娜跪倒在一地的碎玻璃里，她拼命的撕扯身上的礼服，将那件昂贵的礼服扯成布条，然后又胡乱撕扯自己的头发，将乌黑的头发扯成一堆杂草，接着她抱着破碎的礼服放声大哭。

超人故意让戴安娜看见自己对她的冷漠，但是对着蝙蝠侠大脑那些痴迷的笑容却是发自真心的，不管她多少次在卡尔面前贬低蝙蝠侠，也无论蝙蝠侠的身体遍布伤痕，残破不堪，还是失去血肉，哪怕只留一副脑髓，在超人心中布鲁斯依旧美丽，甚至完美无缺，露易丝死后，超人心里就剩下如何掌控世界和追捕蝙蝠侠，到最后甚至为了追捕蝙蝠侠，连掌控世界都不管不顾，几近失控。

所以戴安娜一直劝超人杀了布鲁斯，表面上是说布鲁斯威胁论，其实戴安娜自己都知道，她在嫉妒，她疯狂的嫉妒那个占据卡尔内心满满的蝙蝠侠，如果卡尔对她能有对蝙蝠侠十分之一的执着她都甘之如饴，可惜没有。

想起卡尔的脸，戴安娜浑身颤抖，那张脸依然英俊，岁月的流逝让他更加成熟，富有魅力，和她所认识的奥林匹斯山上的男神不逊多少，但是那神情，那笑容，活脱脱就是另一个小丑。

这让戴安娜想起蝙蝠侠曾经说过的，谁杀了小丑，他就是另一个小丑。这曾经让戴安娜嗤之以鼻，觉得这是给软弱的人找的借口，但是现在她却无法不将卡尔的身影和小丑重合，那种变态的手段，那种对蝙蝠侠的沉迷，全都一模一样。

戴安娜哭的上气不接下气，为她的爱情，为她自己，她可以爱上一个人类，一个半神，甚至一个暴君，但是她要如何爱上一个小丑？戴安娜自问做不到，她哭到在自己房间里，为自己多年来的一腔深情付之东流而痛哭，悔恨。


	4. 第四章  生物AI

打败了布莱尼亚克后，地球人并没有因为超人赢得胜利而欢庆，相反的他们更加惶惶不可终日，超人胜利，意味着他们又要回到那个闭上嘴巴，关上门窗，只能看无聊的肥皂剧，不能谈论政治，不能信仰自己的神明，尽量不予他人接触以免发生争执，天黑后就要回到名为家的笼子里的家畜生活中去。

更加让人不安的是超人下一步会怎么做，在蝙蝠侠领导小丑帮这些起义军对抗超人的天堂岛和亚特兰蒂斯大军后，睚眦必报的超人会不会回来和他们算总账？这才是让人揪心的事，只是提了小丑名字就被超人亲自烧死的几百人，甚至差点毁灭的哥谭和大都会，指望超人的慈悲放过他们，简直是最可笑的白日梦。

人们提心吊胆的仰望着天空，等着人间之神从天而降，是奇迹的特赦还是愤怒的制裁之锤，大家都无从可知，但是日子一天天过去了，那个神明却像是遗忘了尘世一样，达摩克利斯之剑高悬人们头顶，却迟迟不肯落下。

布莱尼亚克的舰桥上空无一人，，以前还有痴心的戴安娜公主总是找借口来这里，但是现在连戴安娜公主也不来了，空荡荡的区域简直安静的像个坟墓。

卡尔坐在控制室的王座上，头上链接着布莱尼亚克战舰的操作线路，这么久以来，他就这样不眠不休的坐在这个王座上，黄太阳光可以提供他需要的能量，让他可以不依靠睡眠休息和进食补充身体能量，虽然足不出户，但是天下已经尽在超人的掌握。

可惜的是这位新上任的帝王并不关心他的天下，他眉头紧锁，双手手指交叠，虽然坐着一动不动，但是表情显得有些急躁和不耐。

直到一阵突兀的声音突然响起：“生物系统已经链接主控中心，融合开始……”

卡尔一下子从王座上跳起来，就仿佛受惊的兔子窜出洞穴，空中出现的全息显示屏上，进度条在慢慢前进，卡尔的呼吸随着进度条的速度越来越快，似乎心脏快要从胸膛冲出来一样，当进度条达到百分之百时，卡尔的胸口起伏突然停止了一下，就仿佛一下子忘了呼吸似得。

终于卡尔缓缓的吐出一口气，慢慢的开口道：“布鲁斯？”

“错误。”低沉沙哑的嗓音从主控电脑的扬声器里响起：“我是布莱尼亚克最新生物智能系统，编号；蝙蝠侠。”

卡尔感觉浑身一阵发冷忍不住哆嗦了一下，他闭上眼睛赶走身体里的不适感，然后缓缓开口道：“你的代号是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯是我给你取的名字，明白吗？”

“特制密码，了解。”从天花板上降落下来一个悬浮的电子眼，电子眼如活人的眼珠一样转动着，他注视着卡尔：“基因扫描认证，卡尔.艾尔，氪星人，布莱尼亚克战舰的主人。蝙蝠侠愿意为您服务。”

“不，不，这不对……”卡尔挫败的摇着头，他踉踉跄跄的后退了好几步，然后跌坐在自己的王座上，他单手支撑着自己的前额叹息道：“这不是我想要的。”

“您需要什么呢？”电子眼发出蓝色的光芒，像个好奇的孩子一样发问：“我愿为你做任何力所能及的事。”

卡尔迷茫的抬起头思索了一下，然后他缓缓的说：“我想拥抱你一下。”

“明白了。”布莱尼亚克的天花板上一些如液体一样粘稠的物质流淌了下来，它们一落地就像橡皮泥一样扭曲变形，然后一个人的躯体慢慢的出现在眼前，显得有些苍白的肌肤，宽阔的胸背，强健的四肢，然后慢慢的出现了一个人的头，黑色微微卷曲的头发，还有一双钢蓝色坚毅的眼睛。

看着面前的人，卡尔就像忘了呼吸一样，一动不动的看着那个人，剩下的液体覆盖上那人苍白的裸体然后变成一件黑色的紧身衣，包裹住那人曲线优美的躯体，蝙蝠侠就站在那里对着卡尔张开手：“超人？”

卡尔觉得自己的眼睛无比的刺痛，他慢慢的走了过去，几乎用尽了一身的力气，然后他小心翼翼的伸出手去拥抱了眼前的人。

比想象中的温暖，甚至能感觉隔着薄薄的紧身衣的胸膛里的心跳声：“你……”

“生物拟态。”布鲁斯几乎是温柔的拥抱着眼前的人，用对于氪星人来说刚刚好，不用小心翼翼的压制自己力量的力道给了卡尔一个扎实的拥抱：“这具身体，模拟了原本生物的生命特征，包括外貌，温度，心跳……”

“闭嘴。”听着那种教科书似得的解说，卡尔只觉得难受，刚刚那个真实满足的拥抱也变的索然无味，他松开眼前的人，却又不得不着迷的摸索着对方的嘴唇：“记住，以后这个样子只能在我面前出现。”

“明白……”布鲁斯的话还没有完全说完就被卡尔堵上了嘴巴，一个深深的吻落在他的嘴唇上，布鲁斯迷茫的眨眨眼，但是很快按照生物体大脑里的信息让他跟着做出回应，双手绕到卡尔的背后，布鲁斯尽量让自己贴近对方，他张开嘴让对方可以加深这个吻，同时呢喃着：“超人。”

“叫我克拉克。”卡尔不满的在他嘴唇上咬了一口，虽然知道生物机器人不会痛，但还是用牙齿撕磨着对方嘴里的软肉。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯从善如流的回答道。

“很好。”心满意足的卡尔放开对方的嘴唇，在布鲁斯耳边轻声道：“记住，你只能让我看见，只能是我的布鲁斯。”

“我是你一个人的布鲁斯，克拉克。”布鲁斯回答道，卡尔伸手从他的衣服底下探进去，将那件紧身衣拉高到布鲁斯的胸前。

苍白的躯体，上面遍布伤痕，就像一条条灰白的线缝起来的布娃娃，卡尔抚摸着躯体上的伤痕感叹道：“就连这些地方都复制的一模一样。”

“你不喜欢我可以除去。”布鲁斯任由对方的手在自己胸口游移，一直往下面的地方伸去。

“不，留着，这样就好。”卡尔的手探入布鲁斯的裤子里揉搓着那两团浑圆的肉，叹息道：“我想这样很久，很久了……”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，思考了一下该怎么做，生物的大脑里似乎有不少这样的经验，他身上如第二层皮肤的黑色紧身衣褪去，苍白的躯体毫无保留的为对方打开，他能感觉到克拉克呼吸加快，体温开始上升，他明白自己作对了，于是一条腿很自然的缠上了对方的腰。

他们就这样站着合为了一体，当卡尔在布鲁斯体内律动起来时，布鲁斯发出急促的喘息声和低低的抽气声，那是根据链接的生物大脑给出的信息做出的反应，生物机器人本身是没有感觉的，他只是根据大脑的信息给予对方适当的反应，知道这会让对方很舒服。

当对方到达顶峰时，布鲁斯轻声呼唤对方克拉克，他能感觉到对方满足的在自己耳边叹息，同时再次索吻，但是他也知道这对于自己而言并没有任何意义，他是一台生物AI，他的生物部分教给他怎么应对对方的生理需求，但是同时他感觉到一种陌生的情绪在心头萦绕，那种名为悲伤的情绪，他不明白为什么会有这种感觉，他链接的战舰计算机可以运算出全世界的事件，却无法计算出这种情绪的由来……


	5. 第五章 天堂岛特权

AI布鲁斯的一天是从黏腻的吻开始的，他的主人超人，卡尔.艾尔似乎很喜欢这样，在清晨一睁开眼，就像某种仪式一样，从额头开始向下，细细碎碎的吻过额头，眼睛，鼻梁到嘴唇，然后是一个加深的悠长的吻。

起初，在满足了主人后，布鲁斯认为没必要再留下拟态，他会化成液体金属被地板吸收，思维会重新回到主控电脑里，但是第一次他的拟态消失时，超人脸扭曲的近乎狰狞，然后被命令，在超人在的时候他必须以拟态的样子出现。

不管计算多少次，布鲁斯也不明白这种行为的意义，就像现在，他躺在超人身旁，卡尔从背后搂住他，细碎的亲吻落在他的背上，生物AI应该没有触觉和痛觉，但是因为电脑融合的生物体拥有完整的神经和脑髓，所以他能感觉到卡尔有些灼热的柔软嘴唇，甚至是他在吮吸自己皮肤时那种酥麻的感觉。

屁股上能感觉到坚硬的物体抵着他的缝隙，布鲁斯温顺的让对方长驱直入，如果是普通人的躯体，恐怕要准备好久，氪星人那里也是坚硬的如同铁棍，一不小心会伤的很重，但是AI可以随时调整身体的柔韧程度，顺应主人的需求，让对方无需顾虑可以尽兴的抒发自己的欲求。

这不符合生理需求。布鲁斯在顺应超人的同时，计算机和大脑却在不停的计算，人类是有繁育需求的，他们会刺激肉体来达到结合和传递基因的目的，但是对方仅限于和自己同等物种，作为AI他不需要遗传基因也没办法帮助主人保留基因，即使做出这种行为也没有任何意义。

人类有时候也会用无机物做成情爱娃娃来聊以自慰，但是布鲁斯不觉得超人需要这样乏味空洞的产物，他知道很多异性，包括最强的女性戴安娜愿意迎合超人的需要为他留下基因，他完全没必要利用AI来抒发自己的欲望。

然后超人却非要和自己做这种无任何意义的行为，虽然超人定义自己是为了更好的融合布莱尼亚克战舰的电脑系统而做的升级，但是似乎他全部的心思都放在这种拟态生殖行为上。

“你在想什么？”似乎察觉到了布鲁斯的心不在焉，超人不满的咬了对方一口，听见对方抽气的声音又忍不住笑了：“你会感到疼痛吗？”

“会，”布鲁斯出乎意料的回答，让超人也吃了一惊：“为了更好的生物拟态，这具身体的感觉可以传导到内部神经……”

内部神经！超人想起玻璃容器里泡在生命液里的脑髓，他叹息了一声，从布鲁斯身体里退了出来，布鲁斯困惑的转头看向他，超人苦笑了一下低下头亲亲他钢蓝色的眼睛：“这也是没办法的事，毕竟你以前无论如何也不肯听话……”

布鲁斯眨眨眼露出一副困惑的表情，作为一个AI他出生才几天，过去作为生物的记忆几乎完全没有，现在的他就仿佛一个幼儿，虽然通过电脑连接，他可以监控全世界得到一切网络上的知识，但是有些东西，比如情感他是不懂的。

只是他的主人，有时候会因为一些看似无关紧要的话语就露出一副即哀伤又冰冷的表情，布鲁斯计算不出这样的情绪，所以他不知道该怎么回答对方，只能选择闭口不言。

突然布鲁斯推开超人坐了起来，超人不满的按住他的肩膀：“怎么了？”

“警告，东区出现暴动。”布鲁斯的眼睛里闪着电子的光亮，他面前出现一副全息图像，上面一群男男女女穿着普通人的服饰，正用拼凑的武器和街上的超人部队战斗：“管理局请求使用武器。”

“同意。”超人以最高权限发布了命令，然后皱起眉来：“东区是戴安娜的管辖地，她人呢？”

“戴安娜几天前回了天堂岛，已经很久没有管理东区了。”听了布鲁斯的话，超人的表情阴暗了下来，他从床上跳下来，一秒钟换好衣服飞出主控室向天堂岛飞去。

在天堂岛华丽的宫殿里，形容枯槁的戴安娜懒得梳妆打扮，她回到天堂岛就像一只受伤的野兽躲在自己窝里疗伤，每天关在房里不与外人接触。

今天也是，她抱着膝盖，两眼无神的注视着前方，思想一片空白，这时一个护卫慌慌张张的从外面跑进来：“公，公主，超人来了，要求见您。”

听见超人两个字，戴安娜眼睛一亮，卡尔来了，他专门来天堂岛见自己，他果然还是在意自己的。

连忙站起来，戴安娜急急忙忙擦了把脸，整理了一下头发向门口跑去，看见那个蓝色的身影，她满心雀跃，卡尔来接她了。

“戴安娜你在玩忽职守？”然而劈头盖脸的第一句话就砸蒙了戴安娜，宛如兜头一盆冷水泼下，戴安娜愣了一秒钟然后气愤道：“你是来兴师问罪的吗？卡尔……”

“你丢下负责的东区不管躲在天堂岛，”卡尔从空中慢慢降落向戴安娜一步一步走去，周围的侍卫紧张的举起手里的长矛，却又不知所措的看着戴安娜，卡尔停在戴安娜面前目光冰冷：“那里现在出了乱子，你怎么解释？”

“解释？解释什么……”戴安娜气的浑身发抖，她冷笑道：“我不是你的属下，卡尔，在你那样羞辱了我之后，为什么我还要听你的命令？”

“羞辱？”卡尔一挑眉：“我对你做过什么吗？别忘了戴安娜，最开始你就说过这是你一直希望我去做的事，管理恐吓这个世界，让他们臣服，你希望我成为这样一个人，难道你都忘了？”

戴安娜咬紧嘴唇，心里五味杂陈，她反驳不了卡尔的话，卡尔变成现在这样，确实是她在背后推波助澜，有意引导到这个地步的，但是她从来没想过卡尔走太远时，她无法将他拉回来，戴安娜本以为自己会无怨无悔的一直跟在他身边，成为他需要的任何人，为此她嘲笑过阿瑞斯，但是现在看看自己比阿瑞斯又好到哪里去了？

“你回去吧。”已经无话可说的两个人，戴安娜下了驱逐令：“我不会再帮你任何忙了，你去找其他人吧。”

“很好，”超人冷哼了一声，转身就走没有一丝留恋；“那么那些给予天堂岛的特权，我要全部收回。”

“卡尔，你不要太过分了！”戴安娜回头怒吼道。

“过分？”超人转过头森冷的目光扫过戴安娜：“之前天堂岛的特权都是你利用联盟里的地位换来的，现在既然你放弃自己的职责，为什么还要要求特殊待遇，那些给天堂岛独立的自主权，还要海域的管理权，全都天堂岛自己说了算，连亚瑟和亚特兰蒂斯都要听命世界政府的管理，天堂岛凭什么独立之外？”

戴安娜发出一声咆哮，然后冲向卡尔，挥拳向他脸上砸去，两个人一起冲出房间，冲向天空，缠斗在一起。

论格斗技巧，戴安娜作为战士从小训练，比超人要强，更何况她现在气上心头，再也不会手下留情，两个人没几下，戴安娜就抓住了卡尔的手臂，然后抡圆了向地面砸去。

卡尔坠落在地，将地上砸出一个深坑，戴安娜从天空冲下去，狠狠的对着地上的超人一拳一拳挥过去，直到鲜血从卡尔的口鼻里流出来。

被殴打是超人很难体会到的情况，他眼睛开始泛红，然后对着戴安娜发射了热射线，热射线扫过戴安娜的脸庞，将她的一缕头发烧焦了，戴安娜一个肘击落在卡尔腹部，然后站起身来：“你走吧，卡尔，我再不会听你的了。”

“看来你有些得意忘形了。”卡尔擦掉脸上的血，然后对着天空飞了起来，戴安娜以为他要离开了也没打算追击，就这样目送他离开。

但是很快卡尔带着爆音从天空俯冲了下来，然后一下子钻进了地里，整个天堂岛发出了颤抖，戴安娜站立不稳几乎摔倒。

一阵沉闷的轰鸣声从地底响起，接着大地开始四分五裂，一股红色的岩浆从地底随着超人一起冲出地面，戴安娜失声惊叫：“卡尔，你钻破了地幔？”

“没错。”卡尔停在半空中冷笑着看着地底的岩浆迅速覆盖了大半的天堂岛，所到之处到处燃起了大火，岛上的居民尖叫着四散奔逃：“知道庞贝古城吗？戴安娜，天堂岛就是下一个……”

“住手，住手，住手……”戴安娜疯狂的大叫起来，她看着她的子民在哭嚎，在燃烧，大地在被摧毁：“你不能杀害无辜的人……”

“无辜？”卡尔呵呵两声：“戴安娜，在天启星进攻地球时，你曾说过我杀死数千生命保护了地球是正确的，那么天堂岛古往今来杀害过多少无意中路过的船只上的人？天堂岛一直诱拐那些船员来繁衍岛上后代，然后杀死他们，你讲大义的时候从来没有在乎过牺牲的那些人，天堂岛一直游离于世界的法律之外，现在你放弃了职责却要求保留特权，凭什么？”

“住手吧，卡尔……”戴安娜哭倒在地上：“我，我投降，我会听话的，求求你住手吧……”

卡尔冷哼了一声，然后对着不断上涌的岩浆吐出冰冻吐息，岩浆冷却很快就变成坚硬的岩石，看着几乎面目全非的天堂岛卡尔对着戴安娜丢下一句话：“这是你的选择，戴安娜，今天只是一个警告，好好考虑清楚你应该做什么……”


	6. 第六章 暗潮涌动

戴安娜终究还是回归了超人政权的统治，超人依旧把东区交给她负责，但是明显不如过去信任她，现在的超人更多的时间是将自己关在主控室里，虽然超人足不出户，但是天下依旧被他所牢牢掌握。

久违的接到了超人的召集，亚瑟和黑亚当来到布莱尼亚克的主控室，他们一进去就看见戴安娜冷着脸站在控制台的下方，不像过去每次都黏在超人身边笑语嫣然，两个人不由得交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

“目前世界还处于混乱状态。”控制台上超人背对着他们，他的面前是全息的屏幕，被布莱尼亚克攻击后的城市一片狼藉，而其中一些人趁机开始作乱，超人的部队疲于奔命，但是那些叛乱者，如野火一样，这边扑灭，那边就马上死灰复燃：“而我们现在兵力明显不足。”

“全杀了不就完了？”亚瑟冷哼道，他向来对陆地上的人没好感，总是掠夺海洋的资源还污染大海的陆地人他可不心疼：“需要我发动海啸清理一下吗？”

“不，”出乎意料超人一摆手：“这样的屠杀只会激起人民恐慌，到时候会有越来越的人反对我们。”

“当初你决定灭掉大都会和哥谭时可不是这么说的。”显然亚瑟还对当初的事耿耿于怀，毕竟超人可是下令摧毁大都会和哥谭时，残杀了持反对意见的沙赞，这一举动逼反了闪电侠导致他们的政权垮台。

“为什么不马上把坎多解放呢，”黑亚当一摊手：“有了坎多的氪星大军，这些蝼蚁简直不值一提。”

“不行，不可预知的风险太高。”回答问题的不是超人，而是从他们头顶上方传来的声音，听见这个声音，亚瑟和黑亚当浑身一激灵，摆出防御姿态：“蝙蝠侠？”

“不必惊慌，”超人淡淡的说道：“这是战舰的AI系统在说话。”

头顶的房顶打开，一个差不多篮球大小的蔚蓝色的电子眼从空中落下，悬浮在众人面前，那只电子眼如同活人的眼睛一样转动着，看向周围的人。

“坎多城目前分为两派。”电子眼投射出坎多的全息影像解释道：“支持乔.艾尔的和平派和支持佐德的好战派，但是无论哪一派都很难成为我们的盟友。”

“为什么？”听见那带着沙哑的声音就让人忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，亚瑟忍着不适问道：“超人可是乔的孩子，难道乔的一派不该支持他吗？”

“乔的主张是和平，不适合现在的地球。”超人转过身，他身上鲜红的披风划出一道完美的弧度：“乔的追随者不会帮我们以高压手段统治地球，而佐德又是乔的敌人，他的追随者不会信任，听命于我。”

“乔的追随者也许不会听你的，”一旁的戴安娜冷冷的开口道：“但是也许会听卡拉的。”

“卡拉？”超人瞥了她一眼：“卡拉自己就是反对我的人。”

“我有办法说服她。”戴安娜的话让卡尔不屑一顾：“你上次就失败了。”

“这次我一定会成功。”戴安娜自信满满的说道。

超人玩味的摸摸下巴，然后一笑：“好吧，就再给你一次机会。”戴安娜冷着脸点点头再没有说话。

“先尝试解放一些弱小的星球瓶中城，即使他们反对我们也不会构成威胁。”AI根据数据说道：“全部解放布莱尼亚克的瓶中城对地球而言负担也太重了，经过几次大战，地球现在也是满目疮痍，需要重建，我建议可以先释放A星城的人，A星人本身并不擅长战斗，但是科技很发达可以帮我们重建城市换取他们在地球的居住权，我觉得他们不会拒绝，另外如果条件容许，我希望建立地球以外的居住环境，比如太空城，对于未来开发宇宙减轻地球负担都是很好的帮助。”

完美的方案，而且数据也显示可行性在百分之九十以上，众人都点头表示同意，超人满意的点点头然后一挥手表示散会，这时亚瑟犹豫的开口说道：“那个，超人……”

超人回头看着他，亚瑟咂咂嘴：“你能不能给你的AI换一个声音，老实说他一开口我就毛骨悚然，真是太难受了……”

蝙蝠侠是曾经的噩梦，他凭区区凡人之躯将他们这些半神整的灰头土脸，如果没有布莱尼亚克横空出世，他们早就一败涂地了。

但是无论作为对手还是战友，亚瑟他们还是尊敬蝙蝠侠，立场不同很遗憾，但是蝙蝠侠的人品还是令他们折服，以前联盟里蝙蝠侠一流的战术头脑和他们一起并肩作战，每个人都怀念那个黄金的时代。

听说超人处决了他时亚瑟心里也不是滋味，现在听见他的声音，让亚瑟觉得心里好像猫抓一样，他不明白超人脑子想什么，听见亲手处决的昔日好友的声音，居然不觉得难受？

但是超人冷笑了一下：“这原本就是他的声音……”然后再没有解释一个字。

亚瑟一头雾水的离开，在控制室外他叫住戴安娜：“超人最后的话是什么意思，什么叫他原本的声音？”

戴安娜冷冷的看了他一眼：“因为超人把蝙蝠侠和AI融合了。”

一句话说的黑亚当和亚瑟全身毛骨悚然：“融合？什么意思……”

“字面上的意思。”戴安娜不耐烦的说道转身离开，她没功夫和这些蠢货解释，反正他们早晚会明白。

卡拉蜷缩在床上紧紧拽住自己身上的毯子，她感到寒冷，胃里火烧火燎一样，在红太阳光下，她就是一个普通女孩，会受伤会生病，会一蹶不振。

“妈妈”卡拉低声的喃喃道：“我该怎么办？”母亲送她上飞船前请求她照顾好年幼的表弟卡尔，可是到了地球后她却发现一切都超出了她所预想的范围，而现在卡尔疯狂了，自己却阻止不了他，卡拉啜泣着，她最好的战友死了，她孤身一人感到悲伤，无助。

卡拉沉浸在悲伤中，所以她都没发现房间进来另一个人，直到一捧冷水被泼到她头上。

卡拉忍不住大叫一声，她跳起来就看见戴安娜站在她面前，戴安娜已经换上了她的紧身衣和长裤，脸上的浓妆也洗去了，眉眼间都是凄厉的杀气，她手上举着一个杯子，看着头上湿淋淋的卡拉冰冷的问道：“清醒了没？”

“你做什么？”卡拉顶着湿淋淋的脑袋就像一个被抛弃的小狗一样可怜的呜呜道：“我，我不会听卡尔的。”

“你现在必须听他的话。”戴安娜就像撕去了温柔的表皮一样，面目狰狞的抓住卡拉的手臂，将她扯到自己面前盯着卡拉的眼睛：“卡尔现在掌握着氪星最后的城市坎多，如果没人阻止他，他会毁了一切，包括坎多和地球。”

“卡尔……”卡拉本想说卡尔不会这么做，但是最后却只能无力的垮下肩膀，看见那么惨烈的景象后，卡拉沮丧的知道戴安娜说的是对的，现在的卡尔真是什么都做得出来。

“坎多现在一半的势力是乔派，一半的势力是佐德派，无论哪一派都不会帮助卡尔，而卡尔对不服从他的人会怎么做相信你也看到了。”戴安娜看着卡拉说道：“但是你不同，如果你去说明情况，乔派的人会帮助你。”

“帮我？帮卡尔统治地球？”卡拉不赞成的摇摇头，但是戴安娜鄙视的看了她一眼：“不，是帮助你推翻他的统治。”

“你，你为什么要这么说？”卡拉难以置信的看着戴安娜，不过几天的时间戴安娜怎么就变化这么大，简直像换了另外一个人。

“别担心，我不是来试探你的，也没那个必要。”戴安娜冷峻的说道：“只是我认清了卡尔的真面目，他只会带来毁灭，而你，你是唯一能阻止他的人，与其在红太阳房间里自怨自艾，你为什么不想想怎么拯救地球，拯救坎多？难道你任由他们都落在卡尔手上被他摆布。”

“你还有希望。”戴安娜放软了口气，伸手摸摸卡拉的脸替她擦去脸上的冷水，小声说道：“金氪石的匕首被卡尔藏在主控室里，如果有了它，你就可以打败卡尔，加上坎多的乔的部下，你可以解放这个星球，做你该做的事，所以你是地球最后的希望，推翻卡尔暴政的希望，你难道见死不救吗？”

卡拉握紧双手，闭上了眼睛，然后她睁开眼目光坚定的看着：“戴安娜，我知道了，我会做的，这是帮卡尔赎罪，为了他手上那些无辜人的血。”

“很好，但是你不需要硬碰硬。”戴安娜满意的站起身来伸手将卡拉拉起来：“先假意归顺他，等待时机成熟，我会站在你这一边的。”

“究竟发生了什么事？”卡拉看向戴安娜，现在戴安娜完全不是过去那个知心姐姐的样子，严厉的像学校的教导主任：“是什么改变了你的想法？”

“没什么，”戴安娜叹息了一声眼神凄凉：“如果非要说的话，大概就是梦醒了……”

转过身去，戴安娜的脸变得又冷又硬，既然你粉碎了我的梦想，卡尔，那你也别想美梦成真，既然我不能成为你的唯一，那么我就要让你一无所有！

=======================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近登陆好难，难受死了


	7. 第七章  卡拉的觉悟

卡拉站在控制室的大厅里，看着控制台王座上的卡尔，有那么多可以和自己见面的地方，卡尔却偏偏让她来控制室，卡拉知道卡尔是故意的，控制台王座后的那个圆柱里是什么卡拉一清二楚，她感觉内心在颤抖，但是卡拉昂扬着头笔直的看着卡尔，没有让恐惧压垮她的身姿，她必须勇敢面对卡尔，这是为了地球上的人们，也是为了死去的蝙蝠侠。

“你想明白了？”卡尔单手用拳头支着腮看着卡拉问道：“你愿意和我一起统领新世界的大军了？”

“是，我想明白了。”卡拉深吸一口气吐字清晰的说：“但这不是为了你，而是为了地球上的人们，也是为了那些瓶中城的人们，我希望你解放他们，但不是用暴力去统治他们。”

卡尔盯着卡拉看了几秒，然后又扫了一眼站在卡拉旁边的戴安娜，戴安娜面无表情的站在旁边一副事不关己的样子。

轻笑一声，卡尔站了起来一步一步向卡拉走去，卡拉看着卡尔走到自己面前，忍着后退一步的冲动，勇敢的看着卡尔的脸。

“我真高兴。”卡尔热情的伸手拥抱住卡拉，在她耳边温柔的说：“你是我唯一的血亲了，现在你终于站在我身边，今后我不在是孤单一个人了。”

卡拉忍不住眼眶一红，她想起氪星爆炸时，卡尔的飞船就在她旁边，她只来得及看到包在婴儿毯里的卡尔一眼，就被卷入了黑洞里，如果那个时候她能和卡尔一起降落在地球，一直照顾他，他的妻子，孩子大概就不会死去，而卡尔也不会因此发狂变成暴虐的君主。  
一时冲动，卡拉几乎想再次劝卡尔回头是岸，但是戴安娜在卡尔背后警告的瞪了她一眼，卡拉嘴巴动了动，最终一句话也没说出来。

“你打算什么时候解放坎多？”卡拉犹豫了半天问道，卡尔松开手微笑的看着她：“你想马上解放坎多？”

“坎多有我的朋友，还有我们的外婆一家，我想马上见到他们，我很想念他们。”卡拉真诚的说。

“不急。”卡尔慢条斯理的回答：“现在地球一片混乱，氪星人介入只会让情况更复杂，我打算先稳定了地球的情况再解放坎多。”

“正好有个机会。”卡尔用欢快的声音说：“既然你决定站到我们这里，总要表现一下诚意，不然联盟里其他人恐怕会有所顾虑。”

说着，卡尔打开一副全息图像，在上面一群穿着普通衣服的人们正在和军警战斗：“这是伙叛乱分子，虽然不成气候，但是四处捣乱也挺让人不胜其烦，不如你去镇压一下，也向联盟里的人表明一下态度？”

卡拉脸色一瞬间有些煞白，但是她明白这是取信卡尔的机会，如果她拒绝，她会马上关入红太阳房而且不会有再次出来的机会，于是她用干涩的声音答到：“好。”

“很好，那么作为诚意的表示。”卡尔虽然微笑着，可是眼神里一点笑的影子都没有：“你要把叛乱的带头人的头亲自带回来。”

“什么？”卡拉大吃一惊，她万万没想到卡尔居然要求她亲手杀人：“这，这些都是普通人而已。”

“普通？”卡尔收起笑容冷冷的说道：“他们手持武器暴力抗法，而且袭击部队，他们是政权的反抗者，哪里普通了？”

“但是，但是，逮捕不就好了，杀死什么的太过了吧？”卡拉挣扎着抗议：“他们并没有杀人，罪不至死。”

“你错了，卡拉。”卡尔冷哼着：“这些人有多顽固我很清楚，逮捕不能让他们屈服，只有杀一儆百才能让他们明白自己的立场，我只要求你杀了带头者而不是全体已经是仁慈了。”

卡拉还想说什么，但是戴安娜已经抢先一步拉住卡拉的手：“没问题的，卡尔，卡拉只是以前没杀过人所以下不了手而已，我陪她一起去，我向你保证，一定把反抗者清除干净。”

“我要卡拉亲手把带头人的头带回来。”卡尔一字一句的强调着；“你懂？”

“她会的。”戴安娜向卡尔再三保证，然后拉住卡拉的手离开了主控室。

在飞往地球的路上，卡拉对戴安娜说：“我不会杀人的，绝对不会，我不能沦落到和卡尔一样，为达目的不择手段，甚至沾染无辜人的血。”

“那你要怎么取信卡尔呢？”戴安娜冰冷的说道：“这是你唯一的机会，如果失去了卡尔的信任，你只能在红太阳房里关到死，或者你想变成蝙蝠侠那样？”

“总会有办法的。”卡拉咬住自己的嘴唇，用力到几乎咬出血：“现在至少我要保护那些反抗的人们不被卡尔杀死，不能让更多无辜的人死去了。”

地球上，在一片废墟中，一小伙人带着武器正和军队交战，这时有人看见半空中飞来的两个人，大部分人不认识卡拉，但是戴安娜一直为了卡尔的政权在世界各地进行肃清镇压，大家都太熟悉这个杀人不眨眼的魔女了，所以一看见她就有人高喊着：“撤退。”

部队看见核心大人物来了，顿时士气高涨，一些士兵一边开枪一边对着撤退的人穷追猛打，卡拉落在那些人前面，挡住大部分的子弹厉声喝止：“住手。”

“那些人是叛乱分子。”士兵虽然不认识卡拉，但是她身上三原色的服装和胸前大S大家基本可以猜出她是谁，有人以为卡拉不知道情况还特意说明。

“这里现在我们接管，你们先去清理战场。”戴安娜紧跟其后降落下来：“将受伤的反抗者关押起来，其他人原地待命。”

对于戴安娜的命令，士兵面面相窥，以前戴安娜可是雷霆之势，下手狠厉从不留情，今天居然放那些人一马的样子？但是没人敢质疑联盟的第二号大人物，士兵行礼后都收起了武器。

“我们追。”戴安娜给卡拉使了一个眼色然后对着反抗者逃跑的方向追去，卡拉咬了咬牙也跟在她身后。

“她们追来了。”坐在越野车上逃跑的反抗军看着身后追来的两个人有些惊慌的大叫起来，虽然他们有几十个人还持有武器，身后追来的只是两个人，但是那两个超人类面前他们就是一群蝼蚁。

“加快速度，”一个穿着迷彩战服的女人指挥着：“进入安全区就可以甩掉她们了。”

在控制室里，卡尔看着AI的布鲁斯操纵的监视器屏幕，卡拉和戴安娜的一举一动都落在他的眼里，他气定神闲的看着这场猫捉老鼠的游戏，但是随即脸色突然一变。

“反抗者逃进哥谭市了。”AI布鲁斯说着，同时调整画面：“现在切换到哥谭的监控器……”

“关掉！”卡尔历声说道。

“什么？”布鲁斯不确定的重复了一遍：“关掉什么？”

“关掉监视器。”卡尔几乎是咬着牙一字一句的说：“别让我看见哥谭！”

“但是卡拉和戴安娜都进去了，”布鲁斯不认同的摇摇头：“不监视她们和反抗军接触是很危险的。”

“我说关掉。”画面已经切换到了哥谭的街道，卡尔几乎同时跳起来然后从背后一把掐住布鲁斯的脖子咬牙切齿的说：“这是命令。”

“这个命令不合理。”布鲁斯能感觉生物金属制造的机体破坏的声音，如果是普通人，现在脖子已经被捏碎了，好在拟态机体被破坏也不会影响AI：“这个错误会很严重。”

“别反抗我的命令，布鲁斯。”卡尔扳过布鲁斯的肩膀，用发红的眼睛盯着他，手还紧紧掐住他的脖子而且越收越紧：“别再一次反抗我……”

布鲁斯没有再说话，他关闭了监视器，卡尔喘着气，然后慢慢的松开了手，已经被掐到变形的脖子，慢慢的开始修复，布鲁斯摸摸自己的脖子有些茫然的看着卡尔：“克拉克？”

无法计算。布鲁斯怎么也不明白卡尔这个举动的意义，太过不合理，布鲁斯看着卡尔在关闭监视器后脱力的双手搭在他的肩上，仿佛不这样做就支撑不住自己的身体一样。

过了不知道多久，卡尔才抬起头，他摸摸还在复原中的布鲁斯的脖子，当看见自己的指痕时，狠狠的哆嗦了一下。

“克拉克，你不舒服吗？”布鲁斯轻轻揽住卡尔的腰好支撑他，卡尔埋首在布鲁斯的脖颈上轻轻摇摇头，然后吐出一口气。

抬起头，卡尔用一种布鲁斯从来没有见过的悲凉的表情看着他，卡尔伸手一点一点抚摸着布鲁斯的脸，好像在确认眼前的人是否是真实存在的一样，然后终于从喉咙里发出一声压抑的痛苦的呜咽声。

“答应我布鲁斯。”卡尔抱紧眼前的人：“永远不要提起哥谭，永远不要看那个地方。”

“好。”布鲁斯抱着眼前的人，太多不解的情绪在他的大脑里翻腾，此时的卡尔明明拥有钢铁之躯，现在仿佛脆弱的如同一面玻璃，一碰就碎，布鲁斯不能理解，但是他知道和哥谭有关，虽然卡尔说永远不要提起，不要去看那个地方，但是不知道为什么，哥谭两个字，让他觉得非常，非常的怀念……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天ao3因为某种原因登录不上，我一直在想办法，今天冒死用镜像网址登录了，所以那天要是崩了，我也只能认命了，哭！


	8. 第八章 反抗军的觉悟

哥谭曾经是臭名昭著的罪恶之都，同时也是米国人纸醉金迷的销金窟，这里永远充满着暴力，繁华，血腥，奢侈，挥霍，烂毒，性……各种陈腐的气息交织在一起，是腐蚀人类灵魂的典型，让人在不知不觉的美梦里沉沦到泥潭深处。

超人，卡尔.艾尔最讨厌这个病态的城市，所以当他化身制裁之神时，第一个就拿哥谭开刀，将那些关押在阿卡姆的人统统都丢入了太空监狱。

而现在，人们依旧说超人憎恨这个孕育了小丑的城市，以至于他现在对哥谭完全放手不管，漠视到底，世界上其他国家一有风吹草动就会被超人察觉，唯独哥谭不管里面发生什么事都不会过问，现在哥谭成了反抗者的安全区，大家都说进入哥谭就如同切断了超人的耳目一样。

“这里就是哥谭？”卡拉在半空中俯览着脚下的城市，各种复古风的建筑和怪物滴水兽的装饰雕塑，这座城市古老而诡异。

城市里黑漆漆的一片，只有零星的几点灯光散落在各处，曾经这里灯火辉煌，歌舞升平，超人下令封锁这里的进出口后，一切设施都靠哥谭人自己想办法维持。

卡拉环视周围一圈后皱眉：“这里的建筑物很古老，而且因为工业污染含铅很重，我的透视能力看不到那些人了。”

“要当心，”戴安娜从来没想到自己有一天还会踏上这里的土地，超人曾经下令从今往后任由哥谭自生自灭，他的部队在哥谭外拉起警戒线不许人随意进出，连戴安娜这些骨干都不许来这里，卡尔甚至不许人提起哥谭，如果不小心提到卡尔就会大发雷霆。

戴安娜本以为布莱尼亚克事件结束后，超人会进行以前的哥谭毁灭计划，但是没想到超人却选择放弃这里，给自己政权统治下的世界留下了一个三不管区域。

“跟我来吧。”戴安娜想了想，如果反抗者真要在哥谭建个基地，那么可以选择的地方很容易猜到，带着卡拉，戴安娜降落在曾经的维恩庄园。

巨大的铁艺大门已经被破坏了，种满各种稀有花卉的花园也变成了杂草丛生的荒原，房屋里黑漆漆的，看不见一点灯光，戴安娜带着卡拉穿过破败的大厅，穿过隐秘的落地钟后面的入口，来到了下面的蝙蝠洞。

巨大的计算机屏幕已经破裂，蝙蝠侠收集的大硬币和小丑牌倒在地上，机械恐龙的脑袋也缺了一角，一看就知道这里被人遗弃很久了。

“不管你们找什么，这里都没有。”一个沙哑的声音响起，戴安娜转头看见来人吓了一跳：“阿尔弗雷德？你，你不是死了……”

“我死了，又活了过来。”阿尔弗雷德一言以蔽之，他不打算告诉戴安娜自己被达米安用拉萨路之池将自己复活之事：“这里不欢迎你，请你离开。”

“听着，”戴安娜根本不将这个平凡的老人放在眼里，毫无尊敬之意，她颐气指使的指着阿尔弗雷德说道：“哥谭现在是反抗军的基地，你肯定脱不了干系，今天我们可是带着诚意找你们谈谈……”

“谈什么？超人统治……”有人在暗处用嘲讽的口气说道，同时两颗子弹打在戴安娜的脚边，几个身影从黑暗里慢慢的走了出来。

“你，你没死？”卡拉看见舔着一根巨大板波糖的小丑女眼睛一亮，嘴里叼着板波糖小丑女哈莉对卡拉挥挥手：“哟，超级小妞，别来无恙。”

戴安娜冷哼了一声，当初她一刀子捅了哈莉，与卡拉反目成仇，没想到小丑女还没死，真是赔了夫人又折兵，小丑女对戴安娜挑衅的一呲牙做了一个鬼脸。

而在哈莉身旁的是穿着蝙蝠战衣的男子，他穿着蝙蝠侠的战甲，披着蝙蝠侠的斗篷，带着他的头盔，不同的是蝙蝠侠手里永远不会拿枪，而他手里却是拿着两把微冲。

‘蝙蝠侠’拿着枪对着戴安娜的头：“你想找反抗军？那就来吧，我们就在这里，有本事就拿下我们。”

“等等，我们不是来抓你们的。”卡拉挡在剑拔弩张的两个人之间：“我们是为了推翻卡尔的统治才来的……”

‘蝙蝠侠’不屑的哼了一声：“我凭什么相信她？”这个她指谁不言而喻，戴安娜呵呵两声：“凭什么？你以为超人掌握了布莱尼亚克战舰后，你们还有什么资格谈条件？凭这些枪？”戴安娜轻蔑的看着那人手里的微冲：“跳梁小丑，别搞笑了。”

周围的其他人发出愤愤不平的声音，小丑女咔吧一声咬碎了嘴里的板波糖，卡拉只好再次站出来：“大家听我说，卡尔他计划解放布莱尼亚克战舰上的城市来扩充他的军队，其中就包括氪星最后的城市坎多……”

“坎多有几万氪星人，”戴安娜冷眼看着周围人，听见氪星最后的城市时，这些人明显倒抽了一口冷气：“一个超人就够你们受了，几万氪星人你们还能反抗？”

“所以呢？你们来劝我们束手待毙……”‘蝙蝠侠’哼了一声，但是卡拉坚决的摇摇头：“不，我想反抗卡尔，坎多的人们经历过氪星的毁灭，我可以告诉他们卡尔的所作所为和当初的佐德一模一样，如果我可以说服坎多的人，就可以推翻卡尔的统治。”

“但是，首先我们要取信卡尔，不然无法接触到坎多。”卡拉叹口气：“所以我才假装同意来镇压反抗军。”

周围的人议论纷纷，声音越来越大：“超女我们可以相信，毕竟她以前对抗过超人。”其中一个看起来像领头者的女人站出来：“但是神奇女侠我们不相信，你一直是超人的心腹，没理由反抗他。”

“我有我的理由。”戴安娜不耐烦的开口道：“如果我要消灭你们，现在你们还能好好的站在这里？当初我是支持卡尔的，但是现在他变了，所以我要反抗他。你们可以不信我，但是你们已经无路可退。”

“我相信超女哦。”小丑女舔着板波糖含含糊糊的说道：“既然无路可退，不如绝地求生，反正结果再坏也坏不过超人统治地球。”

‘蝙蝠侠’沉默了一会最后开口问道：“蝙蝠侠，我是说以前那个，现在在哪里？”

卡拉脸色一变，嘴唇颤抖了两下，在她开口之前，戴安娜抢先说道：“他被超人用布莱尼亚克洗脑装置控制了，现在完全是超人的傀儡，超人用他的头脑操控布莱尼亚克战舰的主脑。”

卡拉吃惊的看向戴安娜，戴安娜则在暗中用力捏了一下她的手。

“蝙蝠侠还活着！”周围的人低低的欢呼了起来，蝙蝠侠就是他们的希望，只要蝙蝠侠活着，他们就有反抗超人的勇气和希望。

“如果要我们合作，必须先救出蝙蝠侠。”反抗军的女人说话了：“如果你们有推翻超人的勇气就把蝙蝠侠救出来再说。”

“可以。”戴安娜答应的很干脆。

“慢着，你说要取信卡尔才能接触到坎多，那么你要怎么取信他？”哈莉抓住了问题的关键看向卡拉。

卡拉低头沉默不语，戴安娜替她开口说道：“卡尔要求她带反抗者领头者的人头回去。”

周围人一阵哗然，小丑女耸耸肩：“我就知道，超人也不是傻子，花言巧语就能骗过他。”

“我不会那么做的。”卡拉看着周围的人坚定的说道：“我会想办法去说服卡尔，我不会伤害你们。”

“革命总是要有牺牲的。”反抗军的那个女人站了出来：“如果能救出蝙蝠侠，那么一切都是值得的。”

“我是爱莲娜。”那个女人走到卡拉面前：“最近几次袭击都是我指挥的，查看监控就可以证明这点，你可以把我的头带去交差。”

“不，这不行。”卡拉刚一开口拒绝，爱莲娜就抬手制止了她：“我曾经在夜晚被人袭击过，当我被拖入小巷里差点被人强暴时，是蝙蝠侠救了我，而我唯一的亲人，我父亲则是参加小丑集会后被超人烧死的几百人中的其中一员，我已经无亲无故一无所有，如果能推翻超人，我这条命不算什么。”

“不行，不行……”卡拉坚决的摇着头：“只有这个我不能答应……”

但是爱莲娜根本没有给卡拉反对的机会，她已经用手枪抵住了自己的心脏：“为了蝙蝠侠！”

一声枪响后，爱莲娜倒下了，周围人都陷入了沉默，戴安娜对捂着脸哭泣的卡拉说道：“卡拉，卡尔要求你亲自动手，你必须……”

“别让爱莲娜的牺牲白费了。”‘蝙蝠侠’对卡拉庄严的宣誓：“但是如果你背叛我们，我发誓就算玉石俱焚，这里的人也会拉你们同归于尽。”

卡拉环顾了一下周围的人，然后咬着牙走到爱莲娜的跟前，伸手拧下了爱莲娜的人头。

没人阻止她们离开，卡拉抱着爱莲娜的人头擦干脸上的泪水：“你真残忍。”卡拉对戴安娜说道：“为什么骗他们，骗他们蝙蝠侠还活着？你明明知道……”

“你也看到了，如果蝙蝠侠死了，这些人希望也就崩塌了，心也就死了，到时候他们还能反抗卡尔吗？”戴安娜毫无愧疚的说道：“更何况我也没撒谎，蝙蝠侠并不算完全死亡，最起码他的脑是活着的。”

卡拉痛苦的哽咽了一声，戴安娜拍拍卡拉的肩：“为了牺牲的人，卡拉你要振作起来，这一切都是卡尔的错，都是他才会发生这样的事，所以你必须推翻他才能对得起这些人。”

卡拉低头看着爱莲娜的头轻轻的说了一句：“对不起，但是，我答应你就算拼上性命，也一定将自由还给你们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家可能不喜欢这样的ww，但是这是不义ww，可不是主世界的ww，主世界ww还和不义ww打过，所以大家别当主世界ww看，主世界ww可是暖心大姐姐很女神的


	9. 第九章  一切始于一

再次回到布莱尼亚克战舰上，其实戴安娜和卡拉不过就离开了半天的功夫，卡尔看着卡拉带回来的人头，脖颈处的伤口十分的狰狞恐怖，皮肉外翻参差不齐，骨头碎裂的十分稀碎，很明显是被用蛮力拧下来的，卡拉站在卡尔的王座下面无表情的看着卡尔，用冷硬的声音说道：“你的要求我做到了。”

卡拉劲量不让自己的表情泄露出来，但是她紧紧攥着的手心里全是冷汗，就好像一个拿到不好的成绩单需要家长过目的小孩一样忐忑，卡尔太过精明，心思太重，卡拉永远猜不透他真正的想法。

“辛苦你了。”卡尔漫不经心的将那颗人头丢入废弃物处理通道里，他看着卡拉手上干涸的血迹，卡尔面上带着和善的表情，温柔的对卡拉说道：“虽然我知道你很为难，但是你还是做到了。”

卡尔走下王座对卡拉伸出一只手：“恭喜你，欢迎你加入我们，卡拉。”卡拉瞪着卡尔伸过来的那只手，然后伸手握住，卡尔灼热的手心，让她再次想到爱莲娜温暖的鲜血沾满手心的感觉，心几乎一阵抽搐。

“我想和卡拉单独谈一谈，亲人之间的。”卡尔看着旁边的戴安娜老实不客气的下了逐客令，虽然不放心卡拉和卡尔单独相处，但是为了不让卡尔起疑心，戴安娜只能单独离开。

“第一次杀人感觉很难吗？”等戴安娜走后，卡尔第一句话就是这个，卡拉觉得心脏突然一骤停，接着便狂跳起来：“你什么意思？”

“曾经我觉得杀人是件很难的事。”卡尔回到王座上，双手十指相抵，他看着卡拉似笑非笑：“因为牵扯了太多的东西，道德，法律，人性等等，太多的条条框框，我曾经觉得杀人是罪大恶极，不可饶恕之事，但是……”

“我第一次杀人是在极端的愤怒下，”卡尔靠在椅子上用闲话家常的语气慢悠悠的说道：“一时冲动，当时我都不知道自己到底干了什么，等我贯穿了小丑的心脏后，久久不能平静，手上沾染的小丑的鲜血让我觉得恶心，恐怖，但是我不曾后悔过，甚至感到无比的畅快，第二次动手烧死火星猎人时，虽然当时是为了救戴安娜，事后我发现自己出奇的平静，仿佛一切理所当然，然后就是第三次，第四次……”

“一切都始于一。”卡尔嘲讽的一笑：“这话一点都不假，我烧死小丑集会的几百民众，杀死沙赞，决定毁灭大都会和哥谭，那个时候我已经没有任何恐惧，后怕，连一丝丝后悔都没有了。”

“你告诉我这些干什么？”卡拉觉得心脏在疯狂跳跃，不是因为恐怖而是愤怒，因为卡尔语气里那种漫不经心和无所谓的样子。

“杀人是可以习惯的。”卡尔看着卡拉循循善诱：“一旦你开始习惯了，甚至会有种上瘾的感觉，亲手撕碎反对你的人，那种凌驾他人之上的感觉，会让你感觉世界都站在你同一边一样。”

卡拉感觉自己快爆炸了，曾经她幻想过无数次将卡尔带回正路，但是此时此刻，卡拉才觉得卡尔真的已经无可救药，愤怒如洪水一样冲垮了卡拉的理智，不管她曾经多么告诉自己要忍辱负重取信卡尔，这一刻她还是忍不住冲口而出：“那你杀死蝙蝠侠后悔过，恐惧过吗？”

空气一瞬间就凝固了，卡尔脸上表情又变得又冷又硬仿佛花岗岩的雕塑一样，而卡拉控制不住自己的怒火接二连三的问道：“你说你不曾后悔过，杀人很容易，那么杀死蝙蝠侠对你而言很难吗？你曾经最好的朋友，最佳的拍档，亲手毁灭你最后的宝贵的东西你没有后悔过吗？”

“蝙蝠侠曾经和我说过。”卡拉深吸一口气决定今天哪怕和卡尔撕破脸皮她也要把心里话一股脑的说出来，不然她会原地爆炸的：“他说你并不是为了世界和平才建立独裁政权，你心里真正恨的是现代社会的法律和制度，你真正想要的就是摧毁现代社会的游戏规则。”

“你愤怒的指责蝙蝠侠放纵小丑，其实那是因为你除了对自己的好友宣泄，其他地方无处发泄自己的愤怒，你心里明白，真正放纵小丑的是那该死的法律，不管小丑杀多少人，不管蝙蝠侠多少次将他投入监狱，只要一纸文书证明他是个精神病患者，就永远不会判他死刑。”

“但是，仅仅只是小丑吗？”卡拉看着卡尔继续说道：“不光是哥谭，大都会那些你亲手逮捕的犯人又如何？那些人掏出一笔钱请几个巧舌如簧的律师，给陪审团一些好处，很快又会出来四处张扬，然后再重新在你眼皮下肆无忌惮的破坏杀戮，他们唯一给你做出的贡献就是让星球日报能在版面上多几篇报道，让人们有机会多骂两句社会不公罢了。”

“别否认卡尔。”卡拉看着超人的眼睛想从里面读出他的想法：“你仇恨这种法律，这些潜规则的游戏，这些规则不光放纵了小丑夺走了露易丝和你们的孩子，更重要的是让蝙蝠侠和你反目成仇将你唯一的好友也夺走了，你恨这个社会超过其他，所以你才想建立自己的政权将过去那些制度砸个粉碎，这不是为了世界，这就是你的私人恩怨！”

卡拉一口气说完，她激动的全身都在颤抖，而卡尔低垂着眼帘根本看不清表情，很久超人才缓慢的说了一句：“这些都是蝙蝠侠告诉你的？”

“对。”卡拉无所畏惧的看着超人：“他了解你，他明白你，他是最懂你的人，所以告诉我，卡尔，杀死蝙蝠侠对你而言难不难？”

“杀死蝙蝠侠很难。”卡拉本以为卡尔不会回答她的话，但是良久后卡尔才开口：“虽然我一个眼神就可以杀死他，轻轻拥抱一下就可以让他粉身碎骨，但是杀死他依然很难……”

卡尔的声音渐渐低了下去，他抬眼看了卡拉一眼，然后清清楚楚的说道：“因为很难，所以我先杀死了克拉克。”

卡拉感觉自己呼吸一窒，超人看着她清清楚楚的说道：“我先杀死了克拉克，成为了卡尔.艾尔，当世间再无克拉克时，杀死蝙蝠侠就一点也不困难了。”

卡拉难过的摇着头：“你真悲哀卡尔，你守着你冰冷的王座，用强权统治着世界，你的追随者将你自封为神，他们将你当成一面旗帜去追随，却唯独不认为你是一个血肉之躯的人，你可以高高在上，你可以无所不能，可是你连个可以倾诉的人都没有，可以对你敞开心扉，可以将你视为人类，可以完全接纳你坏的好的所有方面的人已经全都不在了。”

感觉再无话可说的卡拉转身离开了主控室，等在门口的戴安娜拦住了她：“卡尔和你说了什么？”

“没什么，”卡拉叹息了一声：“说什么都已经无所谓了，如果可能，我希望卡尔从来没来到地球。”


	10. 第十章  记忆深处的梦境

灯火辉煌的宴会厅，香氛与酒水的味道交织成一道看不见的网将人缠绕其中，觥筹交错中，哥谭名流欢聚一堂把酒言欢。

克拉克暗自吐了一口气，他非常，非常讨厌宴会，太多的气味混杂在一起，让人透不过气来，珠光宝气间每个人脸上都是虚伪做作的面具，他宁可去外面小巷里抓几个袭击路人的罪犯也好过在这里被熏人的气味呛死，还不得不摆出一副笑脸来挖几条花边新闻，以免得被佩里炮轰。

所有的不满在看见哥谭宝贝布鲁斯那一刻升温至顶点，克拉克木着脸看着布鲁斯带着一个超级名模，仿佛出席奥斯卡颁奖晚会一样踏着红毯款款而来，布鲁斯甜蜜的微笑就像一盏明灯一样点亮了整个大厅。

哥谭宝贝的迷人之处不仅仅是身价百亿，他深邃的钢蓝色眼睛，就像马尔代夫的海洋一样纯净，他微笑时玫瑰红的嘴角会微微翘起带着孩子般顽皮的神情。

布鲁西宝贝带着怡然自得的神情穿梭在众人之间，就像游走在鲨鱼群里的小鱼，妙语连珠逗的周围的人不禁莞尔，就像聚光灯一样，所有人的焦点第一时间都被吸引到了他的身上，他带的那个超模只能沦落成一片陪衬的绿叶。

这不是他！克拉克忍着怒气想到，几个小时前，他刚刚从一堆废墟中将这个人抱出来，在一伙狂徒试图炸掉哥谭的某个政府设施的时候。

“知道对方埋了炸弹，为什么你不呼叫我？”克拉克看着满目疮痍的人，超人能闻到蝙蝠侠身上血和硝烟的味道，混杂成苦涩而暴虐的味道，蝙蝠侠身上的斗篷毁了一大半，凯夫拉的铠甲也破碎成了几片，如果炸弹威力再大些，估计这个人已经不能囫囵个的站在这里了。

“我能搞定！”回到蝙蝠洞刚刚一落地那个人就挣扎着推开他踉踉跄跄的站在地上，用蝙蝠侠特有的喉癌嗓子嘶嘶的说道：“回你的大都市去。”

很好！克拉克苦中作乐的想，最起码他不再用滚字，真是客气了很多，但这不表示蝙蝠侠就不会固执己见。

克拉克还想说什么，但是却看见对方已经缓慢的动手剥开被血和汗液黏在身上的紧身衣，蝙蝠侠当超人如无物般将自己脱了个精光，就这样赤条条的坦荡荡的站在对面。

克拉克觉到喉咙一阵发紧，因为常年晒不到太阳，加上不健康的生活习惯，布鲁斯身上有种病态的苍白色，一些遍布身体的疤痕如同抽象画的线条一样盘踞在他身上。

克拉克很难控制自己不去看面前人的躯体，那些紧致的肌肉，线条优美的轮廓，破碎的伤痕，在蝙蝠洞昏暗的灯光下泛着珍珠白的躯体，带着禁欲色彩却又无比的诱人犯罪，克拉克觉的一阵眩晕，血气上涌，两腿之间发紧。

超人悄悄的用披风挡住自己，免得尴尬，那边布鲁斯已经用干净的热毛巾擦拭过全身，拿出医疗箱里的消毒针线打算缝合自己的伤口，回过头发现超人还在身后忍不住皱起眉：“你怎么还不走？”

超人掩饰性的咳嗽了一声：“布鲁斯，我们应该谈谈。”

蝙蝠侠没有说话自顾自的给自己打局麻，然后开始缝针，就好像手下的不是自己的皮肉一样。

“我知道你不喜欢别人插手哥谭，但是最起码在遇到危险时，能不能考虑一下呼叫其他人？”超人看见布鲁斯一副耳旁风的态度有些无奈的老生常谈：“偶尔依靠其他人一下无损你蝙蝠侠的威名，OK？”

“呵……”蝙蝠侠拉长声调嘲讽的哼了一声，同时剪断缝合线给自己又打了一针消炎针：“你以为我在乎什么蝙蝠侠的威名？”

“那你为什么……”超人的话被蝙蝠侠不耐烦的打断：“我说了我自己可以搞定，虽然你是超人，但是你没必要事事插上一手，需要你时我会呼叫的。”

“什么时候需要我？”超人忍着怒气问道：“地球毁灭日，外星侵略大军降临？”

“不然呢？”布鲁斯困惑的眨眨眼，超人指着自己的鼻子：“你身处险境时为什么从不呼叫我，难道我们不是搭档吗？”

“所以呢？”布鲁斯将蝙蝠侠的不近人情，刻薄的一面发挥的淋漓尽致：“你从搭档上升到保姆了吗？”

如果对方和自己一样是氪星人，超人真的很想打对方一顿屁股，这个刻薄，狂妄，不近人情的黑蝙蝠！

任何人在遇到危险时都会呼叫超人，联盟里的其他人或多或少都寻求过超人的帮助，唯独这个大蝙蝠，总是拒人千里之外，超人觉得嘴里发苦，这是不是表示布鲁斯刻意的和自己拉开距离，不想自己靠的太近？

克拉克回想让他气的牙痒痒的一幕，再看向被众人环绕的布鲁斯，此时几个不怀好意的年轻人正在给他劝酒，布鲁斯露出一副为难的样子还是乖顺的拿起酒杯一饮而尽，他面颊泛红，带着醉意笑的有些朦胧的样子，乖得简直像一只猫咪，让人想抱怀里好好撸一把。

拉奥啊！克拉克心里哀嚎，什么时候布鲁西宝贝能把他柔软的一面分给蝙蝠侠一点，哪怕一点点呢？

蝙蝠侠是钢，是铁，是世界上最坚韧的东西。这种坚韧不仅仅表现在他强大的意志力上，也表现在他固执己见，不近人情方面，超人对此又爱又恨，爱的是蝙蝠侠的坚强不屈，恨的是他的不近人情，固执己见。

超人不记得自己曾经和蝙蝠侠争吵过多少次了，他们两个的相处方式更像是火星碰地球，随时都会爆发出一阵火花，但是他们又如同事物的两极，明明南辕北辙却又天生吸引对方，一旦遇上，就想贴合在一起难以分开。

克拉克看见那几个不怀好意的富家子弟手已经不规矩的摸上布鲁斯的腰际，于是他踏着重重的脚步排开众人，像个冒失的新人一样将那几个人挤到一旁：“布鲁斯先生，我是星球日报的克拉克.肯特，我和你还有一个预约的专访。”

“克拉克.肯特？”布鲁西宝贝转过身来，困惑的眨眨眼，然后露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“哦，我记得你，小记者……”

布鲁斯！卡尔伸出手去想抓住对方的手却扑了个空，他惊醒过来，发现自己坐在控制台上，周围是一片苍白的白色，他迷茫了几秒才搓搓眉心，刚刚是做了个梦？他都不记得自己多久没做梦了。

靠在椅子上，卡尔茫然的抬起头盯着天花板，然后他像是想起什么一样站起身来，走到房间一个隐秘的角落里，他打开一个虹膜验证系统，从看似完好的墙上弹出一个抽匣。

卡尔伸手拿起抽匣里的东西，那是一块布，抖开才发现那是一件残破的披风，上面带着灰烬和干涸的血迹，里面包裹着一把泛着金色光芒的匕首。

卡尔将匕首拿起来随意看了看，随手丢回抽匣里，他抖开那件黑色的披风，然后将脸埋在披风里深深的吸了一口气。

血和硝烟的味道，沉重，苦涩而晦暗，这是哪个人留给自己的，卡尔贪婪的嗅着上面的味道，将自己整个包裹在那个披风里，这样就好像那个人拥抱着自己一样。

曾经卡尔想布鲁斯如果愿意变的听话，不在那么固执己见，那么一切都会变的很美好，他们会并肩在一起，以人类最辉煌的姿态立于世界之巅，他幻想过无数次，两个人并肩而立的情景，如果真有这么一天，那么他那些无法宣之于口的感情就可以好好的传达给对方，而不用担心对方以为自己发疯丢自己一脸氪石。

但是后面的事情却与他的愿望背道而驰，他没有等到和布鲁斯并肩而立的那一天，反而等来了两个人反目成仇，兵戎相见的那一天，为此，他恨过，他怨过，他想报复过，但是当他成功打败对方时，却发现他的恨，他的怨都变得那么苍白无力，对着对方的脸，他悲哀的发现，他有多恨对方，就有多爱对方，简直就像一把氪石锯子在切割自己的肉体。

卡尔抓紧身上的披风，好像这样就能摄取对方的体温一样，他已经得到AI的布鲁斯了，一个全心全意不会拒绝他，完全站在他身旁的布鲁斯，曾经他以为这样自己就满足了，但是现在他悲哀的发现，他依旧怀念那个固执己见，爱和自己唱反调的蝙蝠侠。

卡尔能完美的复制出一个布鲁斯，却复制不出一个蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不单单是具形体，那是经过战火硝烟，毁灭和重生后，千锤百炼萃取精华诞生的灵魂，卡尔可以复制出布鲁斯的外貌，性格，声音，智慧，能力，唯独灵魂，他无能为力，他思念的，渴望的，永远是他手抓不住的。他现在对AI所做的一切都不过是饮鸩止渴，聊胜于无罢了。

将蝙蝠侠的披风裹在自己身上，卡尔在地上蜷缩成一团，就如同一只困兽不知所措，闭上眼睛，我还有世界，卡尔对自己说道，但是随即他就笑了起来，有什么意义呢？就像卡拉说的，他君临天下，高高在上，却只是孤独的一个人，一个人昂首挺胸对抗着全世界的狂风暴雨，身边却空无一物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近一直靠镜像网站更文，不知道什么时候就会崩，已经崩了两个网站了，再找一个更新看看，听天由命吧


	11. 第十一章 两个人的抉择

阿尔弗雷德正在给一只蝙蝠镖打磨，就像过去每天他所做一成不变的事情一样，他会打磨好蝙蝠镖，整理好装备，检查蝙蝠车的情况，然后目送他的布鲁斯老爷去夜巡。

有时候他还会强行塞一保温杯鸡汤给他，因为蝙蝠侠总是忙的连饭都吃不上，饥肠辘辘的去应付突发状况，每次蝙蝠侠都不情不愿的收下，但是回来时会喝的一滴不剩。

蝙蝠侠的生活外表光鲜，其实很苦，他没时间休息，不能获得充足的睡眠，不能好好的品尝一餐，身上经常是新伤垒旧伤。

人们总是怀着憧憬赞叹蝙蝠侠好酷，打击罪犯时好拉风，但是他们不知道蝙蝠侠是忍着怎样的疼痛，常常要拖着伤病，疲劳过度，和饥饿的身体在战斗，他不是超人，不是闪电侠，不是海王……有非人的超能力加持，他就是一个普普通通的人，但是他却能获得与这些人并肩而立，甚至得到他们尊重的资格。

空气中传来风的声音，阿尔弗雷德将蝙蝠镖轻轻放下转过身看着空中落下的人，卡拉看着阿尔弗雷德坚定的说道：“我有话要和哈莉，‘蝙蝠侠’单独谈谈。”

“你单独跑出来，超人能放心？”‘蝙蝠侠’装扮的男人看着卡拉，他手里依旧警戒的拿着微冲，哈莉则在一旁用一种审视的目光看着卡拉。

“戴安娜帮我拖住了他，但是我只有一小会时间。”卡拉深吸一口气下定决心说道：“我来是想告诉你们计划，戴安娜会说服卡尔过几日会在大都会的旧址建立新的基地，到时候布莱尼亚克战舰会来地球，你们要做的就是引发一场大的骚动，转移超人的注意力，如果能将超人引出战舰最好，我会想办法去主控室找出金氪石的匕首，拿到金氪石匕首我们就成功了一半。”

“戴安娜这是想用我们当活饵？”‘蝙蝠侠’呵呵两声，卡拉望着他一言不发，临行前戴安娜教给她很多话，让她威逼利诱对方答应，但是卡拉一句话也不想对这些人说：“这个计划是否执行在于你们。”

“可以哦。”哈莉倒是无所谓的耸耸肩：“嘛，反正一开始就知道神奇女侠肯定打的是歪主意，我们也不是全无防备，如果要我们做饵，那我们也有个要求。”

“哈莉会引发骚乱，”‘蝙蝠侠’环手在胸前：“但是你要帮我混入布莱尼亚克战舰上。”

“你想搞破坏？”对卡拉的话‘蝙蝠侠’不置可否，卡拉闭上眼点点头：“我答应你。”

“你确定？”‘蝙蝠侠’有些意外，他觉得戴安娜是绝对不会同意他们混入战舰的。

但是卡拉却坚定的点点头：“我会帮你们的，所以……”卡拉对接下来要说的话感到恐惧，但是必须说出来，卡拉对自己说道，不能，不能再欺骗他们了，欺骗他们去卖命，这是有罪的：“我要告诉你们全部的真相，然后你们再决定……”

“戴安娜说蝙蝠侠还活着是假的。”卡拉说完，周围陷入了沉默，‘蝙蝠侠’轻轻冷笑了一声：“我就知道，超人和蝙蝠侠是不死不休，他们总要死一个才能结束一切，所以蝙蝠侠死了？”

“不完全是。”卡拉紧紧的握着自己的双手，她低下头不敢看对面人的脸：“超人，卡尔将他的脑髓，神经保留了下来和布莱尼亚克战舰融合了，所以现在可以说布莱尼亚克战舰就是蝙蝠侠，拥有蝙蝠侠思维的生物AI……”

咔嚓一声！在一旁阿尔弗雷德摔了手里的名贵的骨瓷茶壶，老人浑身都在颤抖，摇摇欲坠的几乎摔倒，阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住旁边的餐桌，却不慎将餐桌上的杯盘都扫到了地上发出一阵刺耳的声音，哈莉跳起来一把扶住阿尔弗雷德让他坐到椅子上，不然这个老人会直接摔倒地上去。

“他怎么能这么做……”老人痛苦的呜咽道，将脸埋在双手间：“就算他们已经分道扬镳了，连最起码的尊重都不给对方留下吗？连死后的安宁也要夺走，他怎么敢，他怎么敢……”阿尔弗雷德说着痛哭了起来。

“呵呵，我的布丁知道一定很得意。”小丑女笑的狰狞：“都说我的布丁疯狂，小丑再疯狂也只喜欢和活人玩游戏，玩弄尸体什么的真是从来没有过，超人真是比我的小丑更疯狂，哈哈哈哈，布丁看到这一切一定会笑的，用他那种神经质的大笑狠狠的嘲讽超人，什么人间之神，他只是个被小丑玩弄掌心，拉下神坛的凡人罢了，一切都如我的布丁所希望的，一个统治世界的疯子，这是布丁永久的胜利，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

‘蝙蝠侠’不置一词，他只是伸手慢慢的解开头盔露出一张很年轻的脸，只是他的头上黑发里掺杂着几缕白色的头发，他阴沉的看着卡拉：“我的真名是杰森，杰森.托德，是蝙蝠侠第二个罗宾。”

杰森摸着手上的头盔眼里似乎无限眷恋：“蝙蝠侠不仅仅是我的老师，搭档，他还是我的养父，但是我不赞成他的观点，他恪守法律不肯滥用私刑，但是在我看来那些社会人渣就该死，他们凭什么活下去？他们连人都不算……”

“我没有我父亲那么温柔，”杰森冷哼着，将头盔再次戴上，但是他的话语里带着压抑的愤怒和止不住的杀气：“以前我不赞成超人的统治，但是我赞同他打击罪犯的手段，所以之前我决定只是推翻他的统治，还人民自由就好，但是现在……”

杰森看着卡拉一字一句的说道：“我要他血债血偿，超人必须死！”

卡拉心里叹息一声，她早料到这个结果，但是她不后悔将实情告诉对方，卡拉苦涩的说道：“我只希望你们不要仇视所有的氪星人，我相信坎多城的人都不会赞同他，因为氪星就是因为暴政毁灭的，希望你们不要将怒火烧到所有氪星人身上……”

卡拉离开后，哈莉斜眼看了杰森一眼：“你狠话撩了，现在怎么办？”

“按她们的计划执行，联络我们的盟友，”杰森阴森森的说道：“等我混入战舰先炸了AI再说。没人能折辱蝙蝠侠，我要让他安息！”

此时在布莱尼亚克战舰上，卡尔正通过电脑和瓶中城的人对话。

“你要求我们提供技术来换取地球的居住权？”如同一团果冻一样的外星科学家问道，如果真是这么简单那就好了，他们A星人身体太过柔弱不适合战斗，一直以来都是靠科技发展文明，如果能有接纳他们的星球他们很乐意同其他人共享科技。

“是的，我想你们不会拒绝。”卡尔的笑容总是很温暖，对于不熟悉他的的人来说，卡尔的笑容很容易让人感觉亲切。

A星人自然表示同意，可以从瓶中城解放，而且这个星球还有强者可以依靠简直完美，卡尔接着说道：“我知道A星在生物技术方面是顶级的星球，在宇宙中可以说数一数二，现在我想请求你们马上用你们的科技帮我造一样东西。”

“无论什么，只要我们能办到一定会鼎力协助。”A星人答应的很痛快。

“请你为我用你们最尖端的技术做一具地球人的身体，一个健康的三十五岁男人的身体”卡尔平静的说道：“一副可以融合神经系统的地球人的躯体……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毁掉一个人的人生只需要糟糕的一天


	12. 第十二章 蝙蝠侠

从天而降的大雨如同愤怒的泪水冲刷着肮脏的小巷，地上已经毫无生息的一男一女被一群人包围着，他们身上的华服显示他们生前地位优越，本不该这样躺在一条泥泞腐臭的小巷里，救助他们的医护人员忙碌了半天却只能无奈的摇摇头，为他们盖上惨白的白布。

布鲁斯站在那里，在人来人往的喧闹中，似乎没人看见他，他知道这并不是真的场景，这是他的梦境，这是他最不能理解的地方，AI是根据程序在活动，AI不应该会做梦，那么这些梦是属于他的生物部分的吗？

布鲁斯能感觉一种沉重的，隐隐作痛的感觉在身体里翻腾，他无法停止这种感觉，太过难受他甚至想断开自己的生物链接从这种感觉里逃出去。

周围的声音突然全部褪去，拥挤小巷的人群突然消失不见，只有一个小小的身影站在布鲁斯面前，黑发，黑眼的小男孩抬起头用无神的眼睛看着布鲁斯：“你是谁？”

“我是布莱尼亚克战舰的AI系统，你可以叫我蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯用温柔的声音对小男孩说道，在梦境里他无需隐瞒。

“你不是。”小男孩抬头看着布鲁斯摇摇头：“你不是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不是你这个样子，他不会用看物品一样的眼神看待世界，他不是一个名字，一个代号，更不是一个AI。”

“那蝙蝠侠是什么？”布鲁斯搜寻了自己已知的全部信息，得到的答案仅仅只是：“哥谭义警，怪物，英雄，恐怖分子，反政府头目。”两种极端的评价同时兼备的人。

小男孩转过身去，抬手指向远处，布鲁斯看见在哥谭黑漆漆的建筑物上，装饰的滴水兽雕塑上，一个怪异的身影安静的匍匐在上面。

那是一个头上带着尖耳头罩，身上披着与夜色同为一体的斗篷，同色紧身衣的男子，他盯着脚下的城市，然后抛出钩爪，如同捕食猎物的猛兽一样俯冲下来，布鲁斯看见他冲进当街抢劫的罪犯中，用最原始的方式和他们战斗。

拳头碰撞肉体的声音，骨头裂开的声音，还有人摔倒后砸毁垃圾桶的声音，布鲁斯能听见人的惨叫，因为疼痛和恐惧，那是灵魂和肉体碰撞出的火花和音乐，是燃烧生命的放纵。

但是无论情况多么惨烈，现场没人死去，哪怕那些倒地的人变的破破烂烂，黑夜的怪兽也没有夺取他们的生命，他只是让那些人无法动弹后，就像个普通人一样拨打报警电话，然后又再次飞进夜色里，去碰撞出新的乐章。

“为什么不杀掉这些罪犯？”布鲁斯不明白，这和超人对他输入的程序相违背，超人给他的指令就是为了保护普通人的权益，可以剥夺施暴者的生命，而这个打扮的和怪兽一样的男人，在对方对他使用各种杀伤性武器时却依然没有剥夺任何人的生命，布鲁斯看得出来他只要想，他就可以轻易做到，但是他没有，这使得他工作变的十分艰难。

“耶稣曾经对想砸死淫乱的女人的人们说过，谁没有罪谁就可以拿石头砸她，但是最终没有人拿起石头。”小男孩平静的说道：“谁也没能成为拿起石头的人。”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“可是你只是一个孩子，你没有罪。”小男孩轻笑了一声：“可我曾经想杀了杀我父母之人，我曾经想在法庭对那人开枪，即使现在我也不止一次的想过杀死那些穷凶极恶夺取我重要之物的人，罪在我们每个人心里，如果我们拿起石头砸死其他人，那么我们也就变成了下一个被砸的人。”

“即便你是保护其他人，即便你是正当防卫？”布鲁斯还是不理解，小男孩抬头看着灯火辉煌的哥谭：“因为知道失去至亲的痛楚，蝙蝠侠无法对发生在哥谭的罪恶视而不见，蝙蝠侠每个夜晚都在打击败坏了哥谭的那些罪犯，他无法停止义警的活动，他的对手全是穷凶极恶，铤而走险的狂徒，一次杀人是正当防卫，那么第二次呢，第三次呢，次次都杀人的正当防卫早就已经变味成了单方面的杀戮。”

“杀戮如野火，一旦点燃必将燃烧一切，首当其冲的就是野火本身。”低沉沙哑的声音，一瞬间哥谭无数反派的噩梦从小男孩身后出现，他如黑夜一般吞噬了面前的小男孩，用他沙哑粗粝如同钢刀刮骨一样的声音说道：“我们拥有力量，所以我们需要拉紧我们的缰绳，不让自己失控，一旦放开制约的准则，一切将不可挽回。”

“超人曾经是希望，是光明，但是他松开了自己的缰绳。”怪物用叹息般的声音说道：“一开始他只想烧尽罪恶，但是后面一切阻碍他的人都被他冠以罪恶之名烧尽，示威游行的普通人，他烧死的几百小丑帮聚会的人，还有沙赞，超人曾经最忠心的追随者，拯救过超人多次，而在他决定毁灭他曾经深爱的大都会，哥谭时，一句反对的话就被杀了，超人明知道沙赞内里只是个孩子，超人就是那个举起石头砸向他对面的人，因为他已经将自己凌驾于其他人之上。”

布鲁斯沉默了，超人越线这件事不管从道义还是法律，人类制定的方方面面来说都是无可辩驳：“那么你想审判他吗？”

“不，我只是希望他回头。”怪物低落的声音带着痛惜：“因为我也将他当成过光明和希望。我依然希望他能做回原来的自己而不是现在这样迷失在权利当中。”

“你是个英雄。”布鲁斯真诚的说道：“即便世界对你无比残酷，你依旧愿意爱他。”

“不，我并不是英雄。”那个男人平静的说道：“我只是蝙蝠侠，只是希望再没有因为失去亲人而哭泣的孩子而选择战斗的人。”

梦境结束了，AI睁开他蓝色的眼睛注视着空无一人的控制室：“原来这就是真正的蝙蝠侠……”

在布莱尼亚克战舰的生物实验室里，超人看着A星人展示给他的成品：“这是我们根据您提供的DNA样本做出最好的成品了，可以说和自然生物完全没有区别，只要移植脑髓神经就可以完全行动。”

“谢谢。”超人真诚的说道，他看着躺在那里的人，那苍白的躯体和如同熟睡般的表情，突然回想起那天，他曾经抱着和这个相同的一具却伤痕累累的躯体，然后就是那个恐怖的分解舱……

超人走过去，握住那具还不算完整的躯体的手，然后低下头在那人耳边喃喃的说道：“我夺走过的东西，现在还给你……”

突然间警报声尖锐的响了起来，超人转头怒吼道：“怎么回事？”

“抱歉，大都会出现一伙反叛分子……”通讯器里传来诚惶诚恐的声音。

该死，偏偏这个时候！超人恼火的一挥手：“派亚当去镇压，现在起别来烦我！”

“对不起，大人，可是那群叛乱分子正在砸毁露易丝女士的雕像还在星球日报的标志上涂鸦各种侮辱词语……”

混蛋！这个超人不能忍，当初他因为中毒误杀了自己的妻子和她腹中的孩子，对此他一直非常愧疚，在大都会星球日报的原址上，他给露易丝建立了一个巨大的塑像，作为他的忏悔和缅怀，超人希望世人永远记得这位杰出的女性，他绝对不许任何人玷污她。

“将成品保存好，等我回来亲自监督脑神经移植。”超人对A星的科学家命令道，他一定要亲自守着这个意义重大的手术，绝对不能出一星半点的差错，说完超人飞出战舰直对着大都会飞去。


	13. 第十三章  最后的离别

曾经作为经济交流的中心，大都会无比的繁荣昌盛，热闹喧嚣，与堪萨斯质朴的农场不同，这里到处都充满了新鲜感，生机勃勃，是超人热爱的第二故乡。

而布莱尼亚克的战舰将其摧毁后，这里只剩下一片疮痍，在到处坍塌的建筑物当中，城市中心耸立的那尊巨大的雕像显得无比的突兀。

这尊露易丝的雕像比自由女神像还高，是超人亲手制作亲自建立的，就在星球日报曾经的旧址上，露易丝双手捧着星球日报的标志，如同在向世人宣告她会一直注视着世界一般，作为人间之神的妻子，超人希望这个夺走她的世界众生永远记住这个促使超人政权诞生的非凡女性。

超人降落在大都会时已经看不见反抗者的人影了，看着已经倒在地上的露易丝的塑像超人怒火中烧；“这群臭虫逃的倒是快。”

超人走到露易丝的雕像前，打算伸手扶起妻子的塑像，但是当他举起塑像时，雕像底下几个黑色的盒子暴露了出来。

“铅盒？”还没等超人搞清楚状况，盒子突然爆炸了，一股绿色的烟雾喷了出来，超人因为举着塑像躲闪不及被喷了一身。

那些绿色的粉尘一沾染上，超人顿时觉得手脚一软，手中的塑像差点砸到地上:“咳咳，这是氪石粉末？！”超人知道自己中计了，这件事就是一个陷阱，他本以为自己已经将地球上的氪石全部销毁了，但是没想到还有漏网之鱼。

“好极了，他中招了！”躲在铅涂层的地下室里的人们看见超人被氪石粉末击中发出欢呼：“趁现在，解决掉他。”

“不行！”哈莉挡在众人面前：“我们的任务是拖住超人，而不是正面和他起冲突，现在任务完成马上撤退。”

“失去这个机会就再找不到第二次了，”其中一个人对哈莉的话充耳不闻：“为了爱莲娜报仇。”那人高喊着第一个冲了出去，几个人紧随其后拿着武器对着还想将塑像立起来的超人冲去。

“去死吧，独裁者！”反抗者叫嚣着对着超人开枪，本来无坚不摧的皮肤，因为沾染了氪石的粉末变的脆弱起来，子弹居然划伤了超人的皮肤，鲜血沿着他的脸流了下来，反抗者看见这个情景内心欢呼，加大火力对着超人扫射。

超人咬着牙，根本不管那些扫射来的子弹，他能感觉这些氪石粉末在渐渐侵蚀自己的身体，他会渐渐失去力量，子弹无数次擦过他的身体，渐渐的他的身体上出现了一些血痕，血色在他的紧身衣上晕染开来，此时他应该放手，但是超人不想让亡妻的塑像躺在肮脏的泥地上，所以他硬抗着那些子弹努力将雕像扶回原位。

当超人将露易丝的塑像刚刚扶起后，几发火箭弹对着他而来，而超人此时虚弱的摇晃了一下，似乎已经到了极限，在火箭弹的爆炸声中，超人从高空陨落，狠狠的砸到了地面上。

“快回来，蠢货！”哈莉看着那几个冲锋的人欢呼一声对着超人跑去急的跺着脚对通讯器喊道，哈莉清楚的知道，那些氪石的粉末纯度不够，根本不能解决超人，但是那几个人充耳不闻，当他们刚刚跑到超人面前，突然一阵热射线炸裂开来，冲在前面的几个人在惨叫声中燃起了大火。

超人从废墟里飞了起来，虽然他狼狈不堪，身上，脸上还带着血，但是一双通红的眼睛如同死神一般盯着下面的人：“不自量力，以为靠氪石的粉末就可以击倒我……”

太阳从厚厚的云层里冒了出来，万道金光如同神谕一样洒在超人身上，人间之神真正的姿态出现在人面前：“想真正打倒我，你们还差的远呢。”

炙热的阳光赋予他独宠的爱子能力，将他身上氪石粉末造成的伤害压制了下去，超人的热射线扫射过的地面如同被轰炸过一样，人们尖叫着，燃烧着，彻底毁灭，当确定这一片没有残存的人类后，超人才从空中落下，他喘息着，咳出一口血。

太阳光虽然让他恢复了些力量，但是却不能彻底清除他身上的氪石粉末，幸亏这不是纯氪石粉末，否则他连反击都很困难，现在他必须赶紧回到战舰上清理身上残留的氪石粉末才行。

看着超人离开后，躲在铅涂层地下室的哈莉才长出了一口气，她对着耳边的通讯器说道：“超人回来了，你们当心。”

卡拉看着超人一离开马上冲到战舰舱门前打开舱门，一直躲在月球背面的一架黑色蝙蝠战机冲了进来，杰森穿着蝙蝠侠的战甲跳了出来。

“控制室在这边。”卡拉带着杰森一路来到控制室的大门前有些为难：“但是开启这道门需要卡尔的权限，谁也没办法。”

“我的权限足够了。”杰森说着丢出几个蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠镖贴在金属的大门上一阵电光闪过，大门的电路短路了，杰森取下背上的XM109阻击枪对着大门就是一发。

控制室的大门冒着浓烟不情愿的倒下了，杰森和卡拉走进这间惨白的房间，在控制台座位的正中是一个金属的圆柱，杰森走过去，将一个蝙蝠镖贴在上面。

电子短路的火花四溅，圆柱外面的金属壳褪去，露出了里面的脑髓神经，杰森戴着面具的脸看不清表情，他一只手抚摸上玻璃的容器用沙哑的声音呼唤：“父亲……”

杰森曾经以为自己是真的恨蝙蝠侠，当蝙蝠侠活着的时候，他咬牙切齿的诅咒他下地狱，但是真当他知道蝙蝠侠已死后，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都被钢刀绞着一样疼，杰森这个时候才明白，自己内心也许是怨恨蝙蝠侠的，但是他从来也没有停止爱他。

杰森憎恨的是觉得蝙蝠侠对自己的死无动于衷，不杀小丑不说，而且很快就找了第三个罗宾，就好像他是一个可有可无的存在，他希望蝙蝠侠在乎自己，就像自己在乎蝙蝠侠一样，蝙蝠侠就是杰森的唯一，是他的理想，他的目标，将蝙蝠侠从他身边夺走才是他此生最痛苦的憾事。

杰森本以为他和蝙蝠侠还有从头再来的可能的，所以他穿上蝙蝠侠的战衣，在超人第一次被击败后，他打算拯救世界，然后让蝙蝠侠看看，蝙蝠侠没能做到的事，他做到了。

他希望彻底的挫败蝙蝠侠，然后对他宣布：“死老头，看到了吧，我才是比你更好的蝙蝠侠，你已经可以退休了，滚去养老吧……”，然后他就能重新回到蝙蝠家族去，但是现在他看着容器里的脑髓，面罩下忍不住流下悔恨的泪水，太迟了，一切都太迟了……

“臭老头你赢了，”杰森的头靠着玻璃容器低声说道：“我这辈子没机会赢你了……”抹去流下的眼泪，杰森愤怒的看着容器里的脑髓然后将腰带里的几个强力磁性炸弹黏在容器上：“我这就让你解脱……”

“你们在干什么？”一声怒吼传来，卡拉一回头就看见卡尔捂着胸口站在控制室前，他身上沾着灰尘和血迹看起来十分狼狈，卡拉能感觉他身上有氪石的残存。

“这就是你找的帮手，嗯？”看到穿着蝙蝠战甲的杰森时，卡尔先是一愣接着冷笑起来：“这种拙劣的蝙蝠侠冒牌货？”蝙蝠侠可以战胜超人，但是那个蝙蝠侠只能是布鲁斯.韦恩！

“卡尔，停止吧。”卡拉挡在杰森面前：“现在收手还来得及，你已经做错了太多事，不要一错再错了。”

“我错就错在不该对你心软。”卡尔愤怒的吼道，但是他更加疑惑的是，为什么AI的布鲁斯没有给他发警告，入侵者闯入他应该马上发出警告的，但是布鲁斯没有，AI现在也保持着诡异的沉默。

不管怎样！卡尔看着玻璃容器里的脑髓心想；很快就要进行移植了，AI即使出了问题也无关紧要，但是现在他必须把卡拉解决掉，尤其是她带来的那个冒牌货。

该死的！杰森咬牙切齿的盯着和卡拉战斗的超人，他很想上去补几枪给卡尔，但是眼下最优先的事是……

最后回头眷恋的看了一眼玻璃容器里的器官，杰森按下了手里的起爆开关：“永别了，布鲁斯……”


	14. 第十四章 爱与不爱

巨大的爆炸波及了整个战舰，整个布莱尼亚克战舰都摇晃了起来，浓烟弥漫了整个控制室，损伤的电路冒出的蓝色火花在战舰舱体到处闪耀。

主控室三个人，包括卡拉和卡尔也因为战舰巨大的晃动站立不稳摔倒在地上，当浓烟散去一些后，卡拉不由得惊骇的睁大了眼睛：“不……”

主控室被破坏了一半，地板被炸开一个破洞，墙壁，天花板更是龟裂成无数碎片，但是唯独正中那个玻璃容器完好无损，里面脑髓链接的电路依旧闪着电子的光芒。

“不可能……”杰森也惊呆了，那几颗炸弹的威力都可以炸毁小半个城市了，他是抱着同归于尽的决心才按下按钮的，没想到对整个布莱尼亚克战舰都造成损害的爆炸却炸不开那个透明的容器。

“蠢材，如果是蝙蝠侠就不会犯这样的错误……”最先恢复过来的卡尔对着杰森吐出冰冻空气将他脖子以下的部分全部冻在了冰里，同时挡在想救杰森的卡拉面前，一拳将她打飞，卡拉重重的撞上墙壁然后滑落在地。

“这个容器可不是普通的玻璃，而是用布莱尼亚克收集到的宇宙中最坚硬的矿石加工而成的，它的完成品硬度是金刚石的十万倍，就是千万吨爆炸威力的核弹也无法摧毁它，连我也砸不开它。”卡尔得意的冷笑着：“你以为我会随随便便用什么东西来装重要的物品而不加以保护？”

卡拉捂着胸口想站起来，但是卡尔却更用力的猛击她的头部，卡拉眼前发黑，彻底的晕了过去，看着晕倒的卡拉，卡尔冷冷的说道：“放心吧，卡拉，我不会手刃血亲，但是你实在是冥顽不灵……”

走到放金氪石匕首的隐藏处，卡尔取出了金氪石匕首对着卡拉走去：“既然你无论如何不认同我的统治，那你就做个普通人好了……”

杰森拼命的想从冰里挣脱出来，幸亏他穿着的战甲里有保温层，不然这会他已经冻得失去知觉了，卡尔轻蔑的斜了‘蝙蝠侠的冒牌货’一眼：“别那么心急送死，等我收拾完卡拉就轮到你。”

“好啊，你杀啊！”杰森冲着卡尔嘶吼道：“你这个泯灭良知的家伙，就像你杀蝙蝠侠一样杀了我好了，你最大的敌人死了，作为胜利者你是不是非常得意，所以将他变成个展览品来炫耀你的功绩……”

“我从来没有想杀他！”面对杰森的指责卡尔怒吼道，就像被人切开结痂的伤口一样，卡尔脑中紧绷的神经一下子断裂开来，因为受伤加上卡拉的背叛，让卡尔一下子有些承受不住，他第一次显出他脆弱的一面：“那时只是一个意外……”

“当时我和他因为布莱尼亚克的处置问题起了争执，虽然我气他再次阻止我，但是我想的也只是最多将他关起来，或者流放到幻影地区，我确实伤害了他，但是我一次也没想过要杀他，从来没有……”卡尔虚弱的捂着自己的脸，仿佛受伤的野兽在呜咽。

“我们意料之中的吵了起来，我被愤怒冲昏的头脑，冲动下就给了他一巴掌，但是我没想到的是，他的颈椎在之前战斗时已经受了伤……”

卡尔痛苦的双手用力撕扯着自己的头发，拼命想甩掉那可怕的回忆一样：“只是那么一下，我没想到只是那么一巴掌就打碎了他的颈椎，当他失去意识倒在了地上，我当时也惊呆了，我不知道该如何是好，这样下去不到一分钟他就会彻底死亡，我只能把他放入了分解舱，最起码我想保住他的大脑和心脏……”

“我没想杀他，那只是一个意外，只是个意外……”卡尔一口气说完，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽离了身体，浑身都忍不住在颤抖，马上就要破碎了一样。

杰森冷冷的看着他：“如果你觉得是个意外能让你好受些，你就接着这么说吧，但是，无论怎样，事实就是蝙蝠侠确实死.在.了.你.的.手.上！”

“够了，你说的太多了，”卡尔面容狰狞的对着杰森走去：“别以为你穿了他的战衣我就会对你手下留情，你不配这身衣服，把它给我脱下来……”

突然这时从战舰的天花板上伸出无数的电线将卡尔的手和身体牢牢的缠绕住，让他无法再前进一步，接着地面上冒出液体的金属慢慢的融合在一起，行成了一个人挡在超人和杰森之间。

“布鲁斯？”从昏迷中醒来的卡拉看见面前人惊讶的喊出。

‘布鲁斯’回头看了卡拉一眼然后对着她温柔的微笑起来：“不，我只是AI的拟态。”装着脑髓的容器和天花板，地板的固定链接处突然响起一阵刺耳的杂音，接着镶嵌在天花板和地板之间的容器被分离了出来，卡拉惊呼一声，冲过去将快要倒地的玻璃容器抱在怀里。

“快走。”‘布鲁斯’言简意赅的说道：“备用逃生舱里，瓶中城都在。”

卡拉电光火石之间明白了‘布鲁斯’的意思，她飞过去一拳打碎了困住杰森的冰，然后一手抱着装着脑髓的容器一手提着杰森向外飞去。

“你居然背叛我？！”卡尔难以置信的扯断缠绕身上的电线然后瞪着‘布鲁斯’：“为什么帮助卡拉？你不是爱我吗……”

“不，克拉克。”‘布鲁斯’苦笑起来，他定定的望着卡尔：“我只是一个AI，虽然我能分析，模拟人类的种种行为，并对此作出回应，但是唯独感情我是无法模拟出来的……”

就仿佛当头一棒，卡尔的脸一下子变的面无表情，他看着‘布鲁斯’眼神空洞，‘布鲁斯’对超人平静的说道：“该放手了，克拉克，蝙蝠侠并不想这样待在你身边……”

回过神来的超人咬紧了牙关，两只手渐渐握起了拳头，接着他一巴掌推开面前的‘布鲁斯’，转身向卡拉离开的方向紧追而去。

脑髓的容器离开链接越远，AI的生物意识就越模糊，‘布鲁斯’模拟的身体开始如雪雕一样融化，‘布鲁斯’眷恋的看着卡尔的背影不由得叹息了一声，这是最后一次见克拉克了吧：“克拉克，我虽然无法产生感情，但是你也从来也没有爱过我，不是吗？你一次都没有对我说过我爱你，因为你知道，你爱的人从始至终都不是我……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位留言的朋友，非常感谢大家的支持，作为一个写点小东西的偶，最大的快乐就是有人能看自己的作品，大家还肯留言支持，非常感谢，本想一一回复的，但是最近大家也明白吧，有时候网页都非常难刷开，一点击就是限流的白屏，能勉强发上文，我就谢天谢地了，但是非常感激大家的支持，谢谢你们给我动力能一直写下去，鞠躬！


	15. 第十五章 世界的自由

必须马上将脑髓的容器带回来，超人心急如焚的向着卡拉追过去，容器的电量一旦耗尽，生命液里的器官会死的！偏偏这个时候氪石的影响还在，超人无法使用自己的超速度，卡尔只能竭尽全力向卡拉追去。

“他很快就会追上来。”卡拉焦急的喊道，她一手抱着容器一手提着杰森速度无法加快。

“不，他休想。”杰森从腰带里掏出几个磁力炸弹向战舰丢去。

接二连三的爆炸拖慢了超人的速度，他不得不躲避随处坍塌下来的墙壁，布莱尼亚克战舰不堪重负的发出破裂的呻吟声，红色的警报声响彻整个战舰。

但是，这一切卡尔都不在乎，他一心一意的用超级听力追寻着那个熟悉的心跳声，那个他聆听了十多年，最重要的声音，而此时正在慢慢的减弱。

“卡尔！”这时一个女人的声音传来，戴安娜从战舰另一侧通道飞过来，然后冲上来一把搂住了超人的脖子：“太好了，你没事，真担心死我了……”

“放手，戴安娜！”对戴安娜此时的黏上来，超人很火大，超人扶住戴安娜的肩想推开她：“快去追卡拉……”

超人的话还没有说完，一阵剧痛突然传遍他全身，他诧异的低下头，看见戴安娜不知道什么时候手里拿着金氪石匕首捅进了他的腹部。

超人张张嘴，却一句话也说不出来，他浑身的力气像是被抽干了一样，重重的从空中摔落在地上，戴安娜冷冷的看着手里滴血的匕首，轻蔑的对着卡尔一笑：“关心则乱，卡尔你大意了，没想到会被我从你那里顺走金氪石匕首吧！？”

“咳咳……”卡尔支撑着身体吐出一口血，他用充血的眼睛瞪着戴安娜：“为什么？”

“卡尔，这是你应得的。”戴安娜趾高气扬的走过来，一脚踏在超人的背上：“这就是你将我弃之如敝履的报应……”

伸手抓住卡尔的头发，戴安娜将他从地上提起来盯着他的眼睛咬牙切齿的说道：“我是天堂岛的公主，奥林匹斯众神之王宙斯和亚马逊女王希波吕忒的孩子，为了你，我甘愿放弃一切，什么都肯做，什么都愿意为你奉上，我只希望陪在你身边，可是你呢？你从来没有在乎过我，只是将我当成工具……”

“所以？这就是你的报复……”卡尔嘴角流着血，他轻蔑的对着戴安娜冷笑着：“我从来没有对你承诺过什么，这些全是你的一厢情愿。”

被卡尔嘲讽的脸色铁青的戴安娜抓起超人的头撞向战舰的墙壁，在墙壁上绽开了一朵血花：“你就嘴硬吧卡尔，金氪石的匕首会剥夺你的超能力，从此以后你再不会成为什么超人了……”

“所以说，你做事总是这么冲动……”卡尔声音低如耳语模糊不清，戴安娜不得不凑近他：“什么？”

突然超人出手如电，一把掐住了戴安娜的脖子，戴安娜惊恐的睁大了眼睛：“不可能，你应该失去力量了？”

“金氪石确实可以剥夺超人的能力……”卡尔喘息着，嘴角不断的涌出鲜血，他能感觉自己的力量如潮水般在消退，所以他将最后的力量全部集中在手上勒紧戴安娜的喉咙：“但是那也是需要一定的时间的……”

“几分钟后，我就会变成普通人，但是首先我会解决掉你……”超人双手深深的陷入戴安娜的脖子里，戴安娜踢腾了一阵却无法挣脱，突然戴安娜像放弃了一样松开了自己的手对着超人一笑，艰难的说道：“好啊，那么，我们就，死在，一起吧……”

松开断了气的戴安娜，卡尔捂着胸口，腹部的伤口还在流血，他的力量已经感受不到了，现在的超人飞不起来，甚至连站着都十分吃力，他能感觉自己的感官在衰退，手脚变的麻木，视力也变的模糊，只有那微弱的心跳声，他还是可以清楚的听见。

“咳咳，布鲁斯……”因为失血身体在渐渐变冷，失去了超能力，身体沉重的几乎无法迈开脚步，卡尔扶着墙壁，拖着沉重的步伐，顺着心跳声追去，他不能停下来，想起躺在手术室那具做好的躯体，超人希冀的说道：“我们，我们还有机会的……”

视线在晃动，眼睛几乎看不清道路了，在一阵爆炸后，卡尔重重的摔在地上，身体在地上擦出一道血迹，用手臂支撑起身体，卡尔喘息着从地上爬起来：“我们还有机会，可以重新开始的……”

失去知觉的双腿无法支撑身体，卡尔只能用手臂支撑着身体在地上艰难的撑起身体往前挪动着，他伸出手去，手指用力扣住地板，不断的往前爬去：“布鲁斯，”卡尔轻声呼唤着蝙蝠侠的名字：“不要走，别离开我，我们还有机会，还有机会重新开始……”

战舰在超人身边爆炸了，一阵灼热的火焰撩过他的身体，皮肉发出刺鼻的焦味，但是卡尔依旧努力的向前方爬去，血流不止的身体在走廊上拖出一道长长的血迹，血染的道路不断的延伸着，卡尔哀求般的呼唤着：“不要走，布鲁斯，我们，我们重新开始好不好？”

卡尔知道自己在流泪，但是不是因为失去力量，也不是因为不断流血的伤口，他像濒死的野兽一样，流着血，流着泪，奋力向那个心跳声的方向追去：“别离开我，别抛下我一个人……”

泪混杂着嘴角流下的鲜血低落在地上，卡尔艰难的挪动了一步又一步：“布鲁斯，你不回来听我说声对不起吗？我知道错了，所以回来听我说声对不起好不好？”

“我们还有希望的……”

“我们重新开始好不好……”

“求求你，别弃我于不顾，别丢下我一个人……”

远处传来飞行器发动的声音，卡尔终于倒在地上再也无法动弹，他躺在冰冷的地板上，看着燃烧的战舰，他吃力的对着上方伸出手，冥冥之中那个熟悉的黑色背影似乎就在眼前：“布鲁斯……”

逃生舱冲出布莱尼亚克战舰时，巨大的火光伴随着震天的巨响撕裂了漆黑的夜空，卡拉怀里抱着装着蝙蝠侠脑髓的容器看着身后如太阳般耀眼的爆炸，纵横宇宙的布莱尼亚克战舰彻底迎来了他的毁灭，而布莱尼亚克以前收集的瓶中城环绕在卡拉周围，包括坎多都完好无损，卡拉终于松了一口气，但是随即她身体一下子僵硬了起来。

“怎么了？”杰森操纵着飞行器，听见身后传来卡拉一声痛苦的哭泣声。

“心脏停止跳动了……”卡拉抱着怀里的玻璃容器，容器里维持生命液的电子光芒消失了，那颗鲜红的心脏安静的躺在里面再也没有跳动一下，卡拉的泪水如雨滴般落在容器上：“蝙蝠侠终于安息了……”

“是吗……”杰森干涩的说了一声，他的嘴角一阵抽搐，一滴泪水从脸上缓缓滑过：“那真是太好了……”。

逃生舱带着全部的希望向地球飞去，但是此时卡拉和杰森还不知道，光明的宠儿与黑暗的爱子已经一起从世界上消失，而世界则赢取了名为自由的胜利……

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喵哈哈哈哈哈……我终于把这两个都搞死了，结局完美，大家高兴不……作者抽风中……咩哈哈哈……


End file.
